


McLennon One-Shots

by lennonsprincess



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, Fingering, Gay, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Manhandling, Masterbation, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, oneshots, tags will change, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 34,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonsprincess/pseuds/lennonsprincess
Summary: A collection of McLennon one shots based on requests sent in through tumblr.Send in a request: @lennonsprincess
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 59
Kudos: 459





	1. Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I just found this blog after reading your fiction on ao3, and.....I love it!!!♡ could you write one of teenage john and paul dating (people know they are proud gay couple, including george and Ringo, who are friends, and often hear them having sex in the next room lol) and paul giving john a blowjob to wake him up and then riding him and it ends with cute cuddles? But bc paul is loud during sex, george and ringo yell at them to be quite from next door? Sorry it's so specific. tysm!!! ♡

Paul opened his eyes to the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. It was a sight he’s gotten used to ever since Mimi let them move out into a little apartment together. Paul loved the warm feeling he got when he woke up to a strong arm wrapped around his waist, and a chin resting on the top of his head. He especially loved the familiar pain in his lower back and arse from the multiple rounds they had the other night, which was rudely interrupted by an angry Ringo and George banging on the walls, yelling at them to keep it down. Paul blushed at the memory of last night, and shimmied his way out of John’s grip. 

“John...” Paul whispered in John’s ear. “It’s time to get up, luv.”

John didn’t respond. 

Paul sat beside his boyfriend for a few moments until he decided to slowly tear the blankets off of John.

John groaned and flipped onto his back, eyes still closed. Paul smiled at John lovingly, admiring his boyfriend’s beauty. Paul’s gaze slowly shifted down to John’s torso, and then down to his crotch. He gasped quietly when he noticed the tent in John’s boxers, and started to crawl over to it. He brought his head down to be level with Johns clothed erection, and nuzzled his nose against it lightly, looking up at John to see that he was still sleeping. Paul smirked and slowly started to pull John’s boxers down, revealing some of his pubic hair. Paul then pulled the the waistband of John’s boxers just over the tip of his dick, causing it to go hit Paul on his nose. Paul giggle at that and quickly looked back up at John to see that he was somehow still fast asleep. Paul looked back down at the large cock in front of him and nearly started drooling. 

He really wanted it in his mouth.

Paul slowly licked up the length of it and danced his tongue around the tip. He collected some pre-cum on his tongue and spread it around the tip, then finally wrapped his lips around it and took his entire length down his throat. Paul gagged slightly at first but then opened his throat to take all of John. As Paul was bobbing his head he felt a hand in his hair. He looked up and there John was, looking right down at him with the most devilish look in his eyes. 

“What a way to wake somebody up.” John chuckled as he tugged on Paul’s hair. 

“Mmmm...” Paul moaned around John’s cock.

“Fuck baby... you’re too good...” John growled, pushing Paul head all the way down so his nose was buried in his hair. Paul choked again, causing his eyes to water. 

“I’m about to cum, kitten. Come up here I want to give you some pleasure.” John said, pulling Paul off of his cock with a pop. He put his hands on Paul’s waist and lifted him up to sit just behind his cock, straddling his thighs. John moved his hands from Paul’s hips to his ass, spreading his cheeks. John grinned when he felt Paul’s hole was still stretched and wet with his cum from last night. 

“All right baby, why don’t you take ride.” John said in a low voice as he nodded his head toward his dick.

“Okay, Johnny.” Paul said in a sexual tone, and lifted himself so he hovered over John’s thick cock. John places his hands on Paul’s hips again and slowly guided Paul down onto his dick, smirking at the face Paul made as his ass swallowed John’s entire length. Once Paul was comfortable he slowly started to bounce on John’s cock, trying to find his sweet spot. 

“Ooh! Mm Johnny! You’re so big!” Paul squeaked as John’s dick brushed over his prostate. 

“That’s it kitten, fuck yourself on my cock... mmm you take it so good.” John growled moving his hands back to Paul’s ass, spreading his cheeks and thrusting up to meet Paul’s bounces. 

“AAh, aAh, mmM... fUck Johnny! Right there!” Paul screamed as he was fucked up into mercilessly. “Oh John! I’m g-gonna cUm!” 

Suddenly the two heard a loud banging coming from the wall.

“Would you two cut it out! It’s 8 in the morning!!” A muffled voice cane from the other side of the wall, it sounded a lot like George. 

John only smirked and slammed up into Paul as hard as he could, making Paul nearly squeal.

“aAh mmM.” Paul came all over himself and John, his voice was heard all through the apartment. 

“MmM fuck baby...” John followed, filling Paul’s wrecked ass with his hot come. Paul’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the warmth fill him. Paul collapsed on John, digging his head in the crook of John’s neck, his heart racing fast. John wrapped his arms around Paul and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“I think you’re gonna have to be louder next time.”


	2. Cum-Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sorry this one might sound really specifc or odd, but one where Paul really loves John's cum? He loves eating it, he loves it in his ass, he wants it all over him, even on his face. He just really loves John's cum, and john thinks it's really fucking hot, and john also has a big dick that paul loves, and they do multiple rounds in one night and john praises paul for being such a cum/dick slut? Sorry its very specific

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but very dirty

“aAh fuck!” Paul screamed as he was brutally rammed into. His insides were burning, but he couldn’t get enough. They had been going at it all night, round after round. They must be on their sixth one, at least. 

“Mm that’s it baby... take it.” John moaned between gritted teeth, slamming harder into Paul, and reaching his hand out to grab Paul’s hair. Paul arched his back and moaned as he felt John tug on his hair roughly. 

“MmM... Johnny... cum! I need it, p-please!” Paul whimpered, his voice shaking as his prostate was repeatedly rammed into. 

“Oh... kitten... your such a little cum-slut, always wanting Johnny’s cum.” 

Paul loved John’s cum. He loved the feeling of it all over him, he loved it in his ass and on his face. It didn’t matter where it was as long as it was on him.

John roughly pulled out of Paul making him squeak and scrunch up his face. John turned Paul around to face his huge dick.

“Suck it, princess.” He growled. There was only one thing that Paul loved more than John’s cum, and that was his dick. John’s dick was huge, the biggest Paul’s ever seen, and Paul loved the feeling of it down his throat.  
Paul took John into his mouth and quickly swallowed his entire cock, bobbing his head up and down his length, gagging at the size. 

“Mmm... that’s it kitten, look at you... such a slut for my cock.” John moaned, wrapping his hand in Paul hair to help guide him. Paul swirled his tongue around the tip of John’s cock, then took it back down his throat, quietly humming around it. 

“I’m about to cum... baby...” John moaned quietly.  
Paul quickly pulled himself off John’s cock and started working it with his hands excitedly. Paul closed his eyes and opened his mouth in anticipation for John’s warmth to hit his face.

“Oh Paulie... mmm... look at you... so excited for my cum...” John said with a smile, looking down at the lovely sight in front of him.  
Paul worked John’s cock faster, wanting him to come right that moment, he craved it. 

“Fuck!” John yelled as he released his hot semen all over Paul’s face and into his mouth. Paul moaned at the feeling of of it running down his face, and the taste of it in his mouth. 

“Mmm baby...” John said bringing his hand to Paul’s face, wiping some of the cum off with his thumb. 

“You look so pretty.”  
Paul smiled and grabbed John’s hand, quickly putting his dirtied thumb in his mouth. John chuckled at that and placed a soft kiss on Paul’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in a request: @lennonsprincess


	3. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi Would you be able to write a short fic about John and Paul in the 69 position with John fingering Paul as well? Thanks!!!! Your writing is amazing and I can't wait to read more.

“Mmm can you suck me John? Please...?” Paul said, looking down at John who was attacking his stomach with kisses. 

“I’ve got a better idea, baby.” John said with a grin.   
Paul squirmed as John kissed up his stomach, leading up to his neck, ending the trail with a kiss on Paul’s plump lips. 

“Get on top of me.” John said laying down beside Paul.   
Paul wiggled his way out of his boxers and straddled John’s waist. 

“Face the other way.” John continued.   
Paul complied and spun around, looking down at John’s erection that was peeking through his boxers.   
Suddenly, John grabbed a hold of Paul’s waist sliding him closer to his face, lifting him up slightly so Paul’s dick was right in his face. Paul smiled as he realized John wanted to do, and started to a pull his boxers down. John’s dick sprung out of his underwear, brushing against Paul’s face. 

“Put it in your mouth, and I’ll put yours in mine.” John said with a bit of a chuckle as he finished that sentence. 

Paul nodded and took John in his mouth, starting at a faster pace than John had expected. John followed, and licked up Paul’s dick teasing the tip with his tongue.

“Hey!” Paul said looking back at John. “Put it all the way i-“ Paul was cut off by a moan as John swallowed his whole cock with ease. Paul turned back around and started working on John’s dick again fully deep-throating it, trying to cover it in as much saliva as he could. 

They went on like that for a while, until Paul gasped at the feeling of something probing his asshole. John licked the rim of Paul’s hole, then quickly brought a finger to it before Paul could say anything. He slowly stuck one finger inside, moving it around to find Paul’s sweet spot. 

“MmM!” Paul moaned around John’s cock, as John’s finger brushed over his prostate. Slowly rocking back and forth, Paul fucked himself on John’s fingers. John added a second finger, and soon a third as he moved back to suck on Paul’s cock.   
Paul was a moaning mess, as he came close to orgasm.

“Mm John I’m close...” He mumbled around John’s cock.

“Me too, baby.” John replied. “Let it out.”   
Paul’s body shook from the pleasure of John’s mouth on him, and fingers inside him. He released in John’s mouth, causing John to do the same, swallowing every drop. 

Paul turned around to face John, resting his head on his chest so he could here John’s heart beat.


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hello!! i know this might be a little specific but could i request a one-shot with mclennon in the kitchen making tea, maybe the morning after so paul is naked and john has all his clothes on, john fingers paul and then fucks him on the kitchen counter? sorry its so specific!!

Paul was standing stark naked, pouring himself a cup of tea, when he felt his boyfriend come up behind him. 

“Hey, baby.” Paul heard John whisper, as he groped his ass. Paul let out a small sound when he felt John’s calloused hands squeeze the soft skin of his ass. “Whatcha’ makin’?” John continued. 

“Just some tea...” Paul said quietly, feeling a blush spread over his face as John’s hands started to spread his cheeks. 

“Well it smells good...” John said, as he slowly started to sneak his finger into Paul’s still gaping hole. 

Paul let out a whimper as he felt John’s finger enter him. He started to rock back into John, slowly fucking himself with John’s fingers. 

“That’s it Paulie...” John said, his chin resting on Paul’s shoulder. “Fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Paul threw his head back and moaned loud, when John brushed over his prostate. John grinned at that, and started to unzip his pants with one hand, as the other was still pleasuring Paul. He quickly shimmied his way out of his pants and boxers, spitting on his free hand, and working it up and down his cock. John leaned forward and placed a kiss on Paul’s shoulder as he took his fingers out of him and replaced them with his cock.

“Mm... put it in me Johnny.” Paul whined as he gripped the counter, bracing himself for John’s cock. John slowly pushed pass Paul’s rim, causing Paul to let out a high pitched whine. 

“You okay, kitten?” John asked. It was much more painful without lube.

“Yes... just fuck me!” Paul moaned, pushing his ass back against John.

“Alright... whatever you say, baby.”   
John pulled half way out and then slammed back in, ramming directly against Paul’s prostate. 

“Mmm!” Paul whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.   
John continued thrusting in and out of Paul, hitting his prostrate nearly any time. 

“Mmm, that’s it baby. You take me so good... you’re doing so well.” John growled, slamming into Paul harder. 

“Ooh! Johnny! Mmm you’re so good... Mm!” Paul’s voice was shaky as his sweet spot was continuously slammed into. He gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white, thinking about how sore he’ll be for the rest of the day. 

“Mmm...I’m close kitten.” John said, somehow speeding up his thrusts even more.

“Ah!” Paul squeaked. “Cum in me! Please... fill me up!”

John reached around and took Paul’s throbbing cock in his hand, and started pumping it. He needed Paul to come first. 

“Ah! Johnny- I’m gonna...” Paul released himself all over John’s hand and the floor. John continued to relentlessly pound into him.

“Mmmm Paul!” John grunted as he released his warm cum into Paul. He felt Paul’s ass clench around him, and his body shake beneath him, as his cum kept pouring into him.   
Once they took a moment to collect themselves, John’s pulled out of Paul and pulled his pants back up. 

“You’re probably gonna want to make yourself a new cup of tea.” John said cheekily as he placed a kiss on Paul’s cheek and sat down at the table.


	5. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a Ficlet maybe in Paris 1960 just before they got toegther, John and Paul decide to have a wank in the same room like they used to when Paul starts fingering himself and John gets turned on so he comes over and does it for him?

John and Paul walked into their hotel room that they had been staying in while in Paris. It was John’s birthday, and they had gone out and explored the city as well as they could, with their lack of knowledge on the French language. 

“God I’m tired.” John huffed out, as he flopped down onto their shared single bed. 

“Me too...” Paul responded, putting his foot up on the bed to untie his shoes. He looked over at John, who was splayed over the bed, and smiled. Paul placed his shoes at the foot of the bed and sat cross legged beside John. 

“So,” Paul said, running his hand across the wrinkles in the bedsheets. “How have you enjoyed you’re birthday so far?” 

“It’s been great.” John responded, sitting up and resting his back against the head board. “But I haven’t fucked a good bird in awhile, and I’m getting a bit angsty...” John continued, reaching for his belt buckle. 

Paul was caught off guard by that, and gave John a strange look.

“Oh c’mon, Paulie,” John scoffed. “It’s not like we haven’t wanked off in front of each other before, and plus, you must be just as desperate as I am.” 

“Well it-“

“Unless you’ve pleasurin’ yourself in secret...” John interrupted,continuing to unzip his pants.  
Paul tried to cover up his obvious blush by rolling his eyes. He watched John slip his pants off, and start to palm himself through his underwear. Paul nearly licked his lips but caught himself before he could.

John looked back up at Paul and smirked a bit. 

“Well, either take your pants off and join in, or leave. I don’t want you poppin’ a stiffy watching me.” John said, as he watched the already flustered Paul, become even more flustered. Paul did consider leaving, but he could already feel himself becoming more and more aroused, so he thought it would be easiest to get this over with.

Paul quickly started to unbutton his pants, hoping that John wouldn’t notice the slight erection that he already had. John chuckled quietly to himself, noticing how quickly Paul was trying to get his pants off.

“Someone’s eager.” John teased.

“You’re the one making me do this.” Paul shot back.

“I’m not making you do anything.”

Paul didn’t respond, but instead, pulled out his dick, that was nearly fully erect, slightly whimpering at the touch. John raised his eyebrows, and followed, pulling out his half hard cock as well. Paul looked up at John, his eyes widening when he made eye contact with the sight of John’s dick hardening in his hands. Paul closed his eyes and silently cursed himself, when he heard himself let out another small noise.

“What’s the matter, Macca?” John said with a smirk. 

“Uh, n-nothing.” Paul quickly replied, trying to make his voice sound deeper.

John chuckled again and began to work his cock, running his fist up and down the length of it, slowly starting to build up speed. Paul followed, but couldn’t help himself from letting out a few whimpers as he looked down at John’s cock once again.

“You make the cutest noises.” John laughs.  
Paul felt his face blush ferociously, he was slowly loosing his mind. He felt himself twitch, and a strange urge to touch his ass.

“I- What’s that supposed to mean..?” Paul barely stuttered out.

“I mean... they’re not like grunts and groans, y’know? They’re just like little whimpers and squeaks. It’s cute.” John continued, looking over at Paul to see his reaction. Paul bit his lip hard, trying to keep himself from bringing his fingers to his ass.

“You sound like a bird I’d fuck.” 

That was it for Paul.  
He gasped as he felt his hand slide in between his ass cheeks, spreading them so he could find his hole. Paul wanted to stop, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. It was like he was being taken advantage of by his own body. Paul rolled onto his back and spread his legs, keeping his eyes closed so he didn’t have to see the reaction on John’s face. He took his hand off his dick and slowly eased one off his wet fingers into his ass. Whimpering as he felt himself stretch. 

“Oh my god, Paul...” John groaned. Paul prepared himself for the storm that was about to come from John. 

“You look so hot...” 

Paul moaned loudly when he heard John say that, pumping his finger inside him faster, imagining it was John.  
Suddenly, Paul felt John shift on the bed, moving closer to Paul. John leaned down to sweaty Paul’s face and whispered,

“God, your so cute... all spread out on you’re fingers.” 

Paul whimpered, as he felt John’s breath on the side of his face. He suddenly felt John’s hand trace down his waist, and to his ass, causing Paul to quickly open his eyes.  
John looked down at Paul’s fingers, which were buried deep in his ass, then looked back up at Paul, who’s eyes were glazed over with arousal and anticipation. 

“Can I...?” John asked quietly.  
Paul quickly took his fingers out of his ass and nodded his head eagerly, biting his lip as he looked down at John’s rough large hands, whose fingers would soon be inside him. 

John slowly moved his hand down to Paul’s hole, circling a finger around the rim, watching as it clenched around nothing. Paul let out a strangled moan as he felt John finally touch him, where he’s longed to be touched for years. Suddenly, John pushed one finger in, making Paul cry out in pleasure, his fingers were a lot bigger than Paul’s.  
He slowly started to move in and out, searching for a spot that would make Paul scream. Paul squirmed under John’s touch, whimpering each time John pulled his finger out. 

“A-add another...” Paul moaned. 

“Are you sure?” John said hesitantly.

“Mm yes!” Paul squeaked, as John’s finger found his prostate. “Mm right there!”  
John grinned and added another finger, brushing over the sand spot that made Paul shriek.

“You love this, don’t you Paulie? God, you look so hot falling apart on my fingers.” John groaned, as he curled his fingers inside of Paul, causing him to cry out again. 

“Oh- god John I’m gonna... cum” Paul whimpered out.

“Do it, baby. Cum from just my fingers...” John said, reaching down to grip his throbbing cock, pumping it as he watched Paul fall apart beneath him. 

Paul felt John’s fingers brush against his sweet spot once again, and that sent him over the edge. Screaming out John’s name, as he released his cum all over his stomach. 

“Oh... Paul, Mmm” John moaned, cumming right along with Paul. 

John pulled his fingers out of Paul, wiping them on his thigh. John pulled his boxers back up, and crawled up to Paul. He laid down next him, and brought his thumb to Paul’s chin, turning his head to face him. John gazed at Paul, and brought a hand to his hair, moving his fringe out of his eyes. 

“Hey.” John whispered. 

Paul smiled.

“Hey.”


	6. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love your posts on ao3! Would you be up for writing something where John over stimulates Paul, maybe fucking him again after Paul's cum ? (Sorry if that's kinda vague or lame haha, love your writing tho!!)

“Oh g-god, Johnny!” Paul screamed, gripping the head board of his bed, as John pounded into him relentlessly. 

“Mm cum Paulie...” John growled, bringing his hand around to wrap around Paul’s dick. 

“aAhh John!” Paul shrieked, his legs giving out from beneath him as he came, sending him crashing down, face first on to the bed.

“Yes that’s it baby...” John mumbled as took his hand and pushed Paul down into the bed.

“Aa! J-John... s-slow down, mM!” Paul barely got out, his voice shaking, and his entire body trembling as John sped up his thrust. 

John didn’t respond. He took his hand and slapped Paul’s ass, ramming his dick straight into Paul’s prostate, causing Paul to squeak. 

“AAh! P-please! J-Mm!” Paul felt tears start to escape his eyes from the amount of overstimulation. He suddenly couldn’t speak and his vision was becoming a bit blurry as he felt his second orgasm begin to creep up on him. 

“Oh... look at you, kitten. Crying your eyes out as I overstimulate your little body... you look delicious.” John groaned sadistically, not letting up for a second. “I’m about to come, baby. Can you handle that?”

Paul didn’t respond. He couldn’t.

“Respond when I ask you a question!” John yelled, slamming in harder, causing Paul to scrunch up his face and shriek.

“I-I Mmm! Aah.” Paul’s jaw hung slack, as he tried to form some kind of response, but he couldn’t.

“Aww, your speechless baby...” John mumbled. “I’m gonna cum now.”

John reached over to Paul’s sensitive dick, barely touching before Paul screamed came for the second time.

“Oh god...” John moaned as he followed right behind Paul, releasing his hot load into Paul’s wrecked ass.   
John fell on top of Paul, dick still inside. 

“I hope that wasn’t too much baby.” He said with a kiss to Paul’s head.

Paul wanted to say that it wasn’t too much, and that it was perfect, but he found that he wasn’t able to. Instead, Paul shook his head lightly.


	7. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you do one where teenage john and paul have having sex at either john house or paul’s house and mimi or jim walk in on them and then they have like “the talk” i love you writing!💕

John and Paul stumble into Paul’s room, already ripping each other’s clothes off. Both of them are breathing heavily, as their hearts beat fast with adrenaline and arousal. They feel as though they have never wanted each other more then this moment, each boy wanting nothing more than to pleasure the other. John pins Paul against the wall as he kisses up his neck, smoothly running his fingers down Paul’s torso to grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head. John throws Paul’s shirt onto the floor, then backs off of Paul to desperately rip off his own shirt. 

“God... I need you now.” John nearly growls, as he grabs Paul by the waist and throws him onto the bed. 

“Then have me.” Paul says cheekily, looking up from the bed at John, who basically jumps onto him at those words.

“Oh I will...” John replies with a smirk, continuing to attack Paul’s neck with kisses. Paul feels John’s clothed erection rub against his thigh as John trails his kisses down to Paul’s chest and stomach, making Paul giggle at the tickling sensation.

“C’mon Johnny. Get on with it.” Paul says in between giggles, while hitting John’s shoulder. 

“Alright then, princess.” John replies, looking up from Paul’s stomach and movie his hands down to unbutton Paul’s pants.

“Where’s the stuff?” John asks after taking off Paul’s pants.

“Same place as always.” Paul says. Once John turns around to open Paul’s bedside table drawer, Paul slips off his underwear and lifts up his legs, wanting to give John a pleasant surprise when he turns around. John quickly grabs the bottle of lube from the drawer and turns back toward Paul.

“Oh baby...” John nearly moans at the sight in front of him. “I can’t wait to get inside of you.” 

John quickly takes off his pants and joins Paul on the bed. John feels as though his cock is going to burst out of his boxers.

“Mmm look at you.” Paul whimpers, squeezing John’s cock through his boxers. “Please hurry, Johnny. I need it inside me.”

“Patience, kitten.” John mumbles, trying to hold himself together. “I still need to prep you.”

Paul whines at that and spreads his legs wide, clenching his hole to try and make John lose control. John pretends not to see Paul’s movements, and lathers his fingers up with lube. He slowly brings his fingers down to Pauls hole, circling the rim of it before pushing in completely.

“Mmm...” Paul moans, closing his eyes at the familiar feeling of being stretched.

“God, you’re still so tight Paulie... after all these times. I don’t know how you do it.” John groans, pumping his finger in and out, soon adding a second.

“I don’t know either...” Paul mumbles. “Because I’ve been fingering myself nearly everyday... I wanna be loose so one day you can just slide in without prepping me.” 

“Oh god... baby.” John moans as he feels his dick twitch at Paul’s words. “Have you really been doing it every day?” He continues, adding in a third finger as Paul starts to reply.

“Yeah mM! Yesterday...” Paul starts to giggle “My da’ nearly walked in on me.” 

John’s eyes widen at the mention of his dad, quickly pulling his fingers out of Paul. Paul makes a squeaking noise at the loss of John’s fingers.

“Oh sorry...” John says, slowly pulling his underwear down and revealing his huge erection. John thinks for a moment.

“Where’s your old man now?” John asks, lining his dick up with Paul’s hole. 

“Mm I don’t know he’s gone out somewhere...” Paul says dismissively, pushing his ass up against John’s cock. “Please... mm just put it in.” 

“As you wish...” John says in a posh accent, which in any other circumstance would make Paul roll his eyes, but right now Paul was far too desperate to show any other emotion except arousal.  
John quickly pushes into Paul, finding his prostate almost right away. 

“Mm Johnny! That’s it.” Paul moans. “C’mon faster!” 

Paul rocks up to meet John’s thrusts, wanting to be absolutely destroyed. John looks down at Paul, as he feels his heels dig into his back. John picks up his pace, bringing a hand down to Paul’s chest to press him into the bed, as he slams into him.

“Oh, oh, oh! J-John!” Paul’s voice is shaky. John’s thrusts are moving his entire body.

“Mmm... you like that don’t you baby... god you’re so tight.” John groans, feeling Paul clench around him.

“Mmm yess... ah, ah! Y-your so big... I feel like I’m coming apart!” Paul basically screams.

“Yes that’s it baby... scream. I love it when you scream my name.” John moans, suddenly feeling Paul’s body tense beneath him. John feels his orgasm creeping up on him so he speeds up his thrust. “I’m about to come baby...mm” John groans, not noticing Paul’s lack of response.

“J-John...s-stop.” Paul whispers, weakly hitting John on the back. John doesn’t hear him.

“Oh baby!” John moans, as he releases his hot cum into Paul. Almost crumbling on top of Paul before Paul stops him.  
John looks at Paul and notices his worried face. He quickly pulls out of Paul, praying to god that he didn’t hurt him. 

“A-are you o-“ John starts, but is quickly interrupted by Paul pointing behind him. John quickly looks behind him, and he’s sure his heart stops when he see’s what Paul was worried about.  
There in the doorway stands Paul’s dad, Jim McCartney. John’s first instinct is to cover himself up, but he quickly realizes that is the least of his worries.

“Put your clothes on and meet me in the living room boys.” Jim says, quickly shutting the door and walking downstairs.  
Paul quickly jumps out from under John and starts to pace around the room. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Paul mutters quickly, putting his hands to his head. John cringes as he sees his cum start to drip out from Paul’s ass. 

“He’s going to fucking kill me... he’s going to kill US! Oh my god, what are we going to do?” Paul panics. He looks over at John who is still sitting on the bed, thinking of what to say.

“I- oh god...” John says, suddenly realizing how bad this situation is. Paul’s dad just caught Paul getting fucked by a no good teddy boy that he never even liked to begin with. He could send them both to jail! It was illegal after all. “Well... he didn’t seem that mad...” John says, ignoring all of his bad thoughts.

“John! What do you think is gonna happen when we go down stairs?” Paul nearly yells, slipping on his underwear and pants. 

“Woah, you’re actually gonna down there?!” John says with wide eyes, watching as Paul slips on the rest of his clothes. 

“Yes! We’re both going down there, John! He’s gonna find us eventually so let’s get it over with now.” Paul says throwing John’s clothes at him.  
John watches his clothes fall on the bed.

“But Paul-“ 

“Come on!”

John quickly gets his clothes on and follows Paul down the stairs, his heart beating fast. He has no idea what’s going to happen downstairs, but he’s almost positive it won’t be good.  
Paul and John enter the living room, avoiding eye contact with Jim as they sat themselves on the couch across from him. 

“So what the fuck was that?” Jim speaks first, his words coming through louder than his tone. 

“Dad I’m so sorry you had to see that... we didn’t want you to find out that way.” Paul says looking up at his dad, his voice shaking.

“Find out what?” Jim says, more of a statement than a question. 

“That we’re...” Paul looks over at John for help.

“Together.” John finishes, grabbing on to Paul’s hand. It took nearly every nerve in John’s body to do that, but after he did, he had never felt more free. “Yeah... together.” John continues. “Paul and I are in a relationship... and I know you probably think it’s wrong, and I know the world thinks it wrong but... fuck the world... it’s fucking love for Christ’s sake. Why is it wrong?” 

John looks over at Paul, who seems to be smiling at him. 

“John’s right... y’know.” Paul says to Jim. “I know what you saw up there was something you never wanted to see... and you’re probably furious, and think that... we’re just a couple of no good queers that just fuck around, but we’re not. We love each other. And you might think just we’re young, and crazy, and that we don’t know what love is, but god, if this isn’t love... than I can’t believe that love exists.” 

Jim looks at Paul, completely stunned by his words, thinking of something to say next.

“Well then...” Jim says quietly. “When I saw you two up there, I honestly didn’t know what to think. I came downstairs with the mindset of setting things straight, but now I don’t even know what that is.” 

John squeezes Paul’s hand, causing Paul to look at John with small smile. Jim noticed the small interaction. 

“I don’t know what it is,” Jim continues. “but for some reason I can tell that you two do love each other, but if I were to tell myself yesterday, that I would walk in on bad boy Lennon... screwing... my son, I believe that I would sadly turn you in...”  
John and Paul’s smiles fade.

“But now that I know how much you mean to each other, I would have to be a monster to do that.”  
They couldn’t believe it. Paul’s dad basically said he approved their relationship. 

“Oh my god... dad thank you so much... you have no idea how much this mean-“ Paul is cut off.

“Now just because I said this was okay, doesn’t mean the rest of the world does. You two have to be very careful, because if somebody sees you two acting suspicious they won’t hesitate to report you. It’s a cruel world out there, and I want you two be safe.” 

“Don’t worry, sir. We won’t ever make this public...” John replies.

“I also never want to walk in on that ever again... so please if you woul-“

“Yeah don’t worry dad, I think we’ve learned our lesson.” Paul quickly says.

“Yeah we’ll just move the party to my house.” John jokes, earning a glare and a hit on the shoulder from Paul.

“Okay... well you boys are free to go. Please be careful, I would hate for anything to happen to you.” Jim says, getting up from his chair. 

“Thank you so much dad...” Paul says, walking towards his dad with open arms, ready for a hug.

“Um... maybe wash up first.” Jim says hesitantly, denying the hug with his arm. John laughs at that, and takes Paul’s by the arm to lead him out of the living room. They both have never felt more relieved in their entire lives.


	8. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Hey! What about Paul getting double penetrated?

“Oh gosh...” Paul moaned as John shoved a fourth finger inside him. Paul scrunched his face up at the pain and pleasure of being stretched. He loved and hated it, but John needed to do it so he could be ready for what was about to come.

“C’mon Paulie. You gotta be able to handle this if you’re gonna take both of us.” John said in a ruff voice as he shoved his fingers deeper. 

“Mm!” Paul squeaked as John hit his prostate.

“George, would you make him quiet please?” John said with a bit of annoyance in his voice, looking over at George who was seated beside Paul, observing what was going down. “Honestly Paul, I don’t know why you’re doing this. You can usually take my fingers without a squeak.” 

“Well not when you’re violently shovin’ four o-M!” Paul was suddenly cut off by George shoving his fingers deep in his mouth.

“Thank you George.” John sighed.

Paul started to suck on George’s fingers as John continued to finger him, trying his hardest not to make a sound.

“I think I’m about done here.” John said as he pulled his fingers out of Paul. “Look at how stretched you are.” John continued, admiring Paul’s hole. He quickly gave Paul a kiss on the cheek, and then turned to the bed side table to grab the open container of lube.

“Okay George, I’ll go first. I’ll start fucking him, and when I say so, you can come in as well.” John said, pulling out his dick and coating it in lube.

“Okay.” George nodded.  
John moved back over to Paul, who had his ass high in the air, awaiting for John to enter him. He ran his hands down Pauls torso and to his ass, grabbing his cheeks roughly to spread them.

“Oh Johnny please put it in... mmm I need you.” Paul moaned, moving his ass up into John’s hands.

“Oh you’ll have more than me in a minute.” John chuckled as he lined himself up at Paul’s entrance, sliding in with ease. George felt his dick twitch at the sight of Paul in so much pleasure from being impaled on John’s dick. He quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his own throbbing dick to give himself a little pleasure.

“Mmm John... H-harder baby...” Paul whimpered. He loved the feeling of John inside him, and he couldn’t wait to feel even more inside him.

“George, come over here.” John said sternly. Suddenly he slowed down his thrusts, which caused Paul to let out a needy whine. George crawled over to John and Paul, taking his place behind Paul. He looked down and saw Paul’s hole wrapped around John’s dick, he wondered how he’d ever fit in there without tearing him apart.

“Mmm do it George.” Paul moaned suddenly, rocking back on John’s cock. “I need to feel you both.” 

And that was George’s cue to go. He slowly pushed in, his dick sliding up against John’s as he felt Paul stretch impossibly wider. Paul let out a strangled cry as he felt himself nearly tear apart, he had never felt more pleasure. 

Suddenly, George felt John thrust forward, snapping him out of his daze and quickly following John.

“Ah! I-I oh my GOD!” Paul shrieked as he was pounded into by the two cocks, he felt like an absolute slut and he loved it. 

“Mm you like that don’t you baby... being...oh... stretched as far as you can.” John moaned. He was in so much pleasure he could barely taunt Paul. “You little s-slut...” 

Paul slowly started to get used to the feeling, and started to ram himself back onto John and George, throwing his head up a letting out the most beautiful moan. John noticed Paul’s eagerness and decided to grab a fistful of his hair, tugging back on it, earning another high pitched whine from Paul. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah! I-I’m I need to c-cum!” Paul screamed, his entire body shaking with the erratic thrusts. Suddenly George sped up his thrusts, feeling himself reaching climax as he let out a load moan, releasing his hot cum inside Paul. 

“Ooh!” Paul screamed as he felt George’s warmth fill him up, sending him over the edge. As George pulled out Paul reached his climax, coating the bed sheets beneath him in his cum. 

John sped up his thrust, feeling George’s cum move around inside of was nearly enough to send him over the edge. 

“J-Johnny! Mm!” Paul squeaked as John finally released himself inside of him. 

“Oh baby...” John said as he pulled out of Paul, watching as his and George’s cum started to leak out of him. “You did so well.” He gave Paul a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you... both of you...” Paul said out of breath. “I always wanted that.”


	9. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Paul getting really excited about his boyfriend (john) coming home after filming how I won the war, so he does the laundry for the sheets and everything, and lights candles and makes their bedroom look really romantic and he gets dressed in laungery so that they can have kinky (daddy kink, bottom paul) sex right when john gets home? And a detailed blow job if you dont mind?

Paul walked into the bedroom quickly with a basket of clean bedsheets in his arms. John was finally coming home after many long days of filming How I Won The War, and Paul was missing him like crazy. He missed waking up in the morning to his head buried in the crook of John’s neck, and John’s strong arm wrapped around his waist. He missed John’s jokes and sarcasm, and although it could get on his nerves, Paul’s life seemed a bit bland without it. Most importantly Paul missed getting fucked day and night. He almost felt guilty about how much he missed waking up and barely being able to walk.

Paul threw the sheets on the bed, smoothening then out with his hands, then standing back to look at it. He needed this to be perfect. He felt as if the slightest wrinkle could affect his and John’s entire night. Once Paul was happy with the appearance of the bed, he walked over to the drawer of his bedside table and grabbed a few candles and a match. He placed the candles on the table and lit them, chuckling to himself at how cliche the bedroom looked. Paul quickly looked at his watch, heart pounding as he realized John would be here any minute. He quickly ran to his closet, rummaging to the back of it until he found his favourite pair of lace panties. Well, it was more like John’s favourite pair of lace panties, since they weren’t too comfortable to wear, but Paul knew it would turn him on more than anything so he quickly slipped them on. Paul suddenly heard the door open, which sent him to quickly pull up his pants and run over to the door, a big smile on his face.

“John!” Paul said happily, as he ran out of the bedroom. 

“Hey Pau-“ John was suddenly cut off by Paul’s lips on his. He placed his hands on Paul’s waist and started to deepen the kiss. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Paul breathed out, breaking the kiss. 

“Do what?” John said with a grin, pulling Paul in for another kiss.   
Paul moaned into the kiss as John slipped his tongue between Paul’s plump lips. John slowly moved his hands down Paul’s torso, stopping at his ass to give it a squeeze. “Oh how I missed this arse.” John huffed out.

“Just my arse?” Paul said with a fake frown. 

John laughed. “Yeah.”

Paul rolled his eyes and hit John on the shoulder, he then grabbed John’s arm, and roughly pulled him towards the bedroom.

“Woah, already?” John said with a laugh. “I gotta unpack my bags.”

“Fuck your bags” Paul said, as they entered the bedroom. “I haven’t been fucked in weeks. I think this is more important.” 

John smirked at Paul as he saw the set up of the bedroom.

“Oh don’t worry, baby. I’ll fuck you hard enough to make up for the weeks I missed.” John growled, as he pushed Paul onto the bed.

“You better.” 

John quickly jumped on top of Paul, starting to attack his neck with kisses.

“I like this little set up you’ve got going here, baby.” John said motioning to the candles. “Mmm... you must be so desperate... haven’t been fucked in weeks, you couldn’t wait for me to get home.” John pulled Paul’s shirt over his head, followed by his own.

“Oh god... all I’ve had for the last couple days were my fingers. But it’s not enough, it never is... I need you... daddy...” Paul moaned as he bucked up against John. 

John groaned at the use of the word daddy. “Oh daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard kitten... gosh you have no idea how much I miss being inside you.” John said as he started to unbutton Paul’s pants. Paul waited in anticipation for John to see his little get up. 

John started to pull Paul’s pants down, and gasped as he started to see a splash of pink peek out from his jeans. 

“Oh baby you didn’t...” John said as he pulled Paul’s pants all the way down. “Oh fuck baby... oh Paulie. God I love you so much... mmm.” John moaned as he pulled Paul’s pants over his feet and tossed them onto the floor. John stares down at Paul, letting his eyes run all over his body. He was wearing the most beautiful pair of pink panties that were staining his erection perfectly.   
“Oh kitten, I can’t wait to destroy you.” John said through gritted teeth as he dove in to attack Paul with more kisses.

“Mmm... do it... destroy me.” Paul moaned in between kisses. 

After John heard those words he quickly stopped kissing Paul. John moved his hands down to unbuckle his own pants, slowly taking them off to reveal his straining erection under his boxers. Paul’s mouth nearly started watering as he saw how hard John was, and he could barely control himself when he sprung up to put his hands on John’s throbbing cock. 

“Mmm... you’re so hard daddy.” Paul said, slowly rubbing John through his underwear. 

“Yeah...mm and it’s all from you kitten.” John stifled a moan as Paul pulled down his underwear, finally releasing his dick. 

Paul looked down at John’s huge dick, and he knew he was already drooling. He couldn’t take it anymore and finally wrapped his plump lips around the head of John’s cock.

“Oh yes baby!” John moaned as Paul took him fully into his mouth, running his tongue down the side of it as he pulled it back out. Paul looked up at John with big doe eyes, looking for instruction of what to do next. John groaned in frustration and wrapped his hand in Paul’s hair, pulling him forward to take his dick all the way down his throat. Paul gagged at the force John used, but quickly opened his throat and nearly swallowed John’s entire dick. 

“Oh fuck baby... mm that’s it. Such a good boy, taking my entire dick down your throat...mmm.”   
Paul moaned around John’s cock at those words, sending vibrations up the dick in his mouth, causing John to let out a loud moan. Paul took his focus off of John’s cock and looked up at John, who had his head thrown back, while muttering out praises. Suddenly, John tugged Paul’s hair roughly, and thrusted his hips into Paul’s face, causing Paul to gag and choke on John’s thick cock that was clogging his airway.

“Oh baby... you’re doing so well mmm... I’m about to cum.” John quickly pulled Paul off his cock by his hair, causing Paul to let out a small whimper. “I wanna cum in your ass baby... why don’t you get on your back for me.” 

Paul obediently rolled onto his back, spreading his legs, with his panties straining his own erection. John grinned at the sight of Paul. He loved it when Paul was like this, so obedient and submissive, yet so innocent. It made him want to absolutely wreck the perfect specimen that was Paul.

John slowly crawled over to Paul, hovering over him in a possessive manor that sent a shiver down Paul’s spine. John moved Paul’s panties to the side so he had a perfect view of Paul’s already prepped hole, it made John imagine Paul spread out alone on this very bed, fingering himself. 

“I want you to beg baby... beg for me to fuck you.” John growled as he stuck a finger in Paul’s wet hole.

“Oh daddy! Please fuck me... mmm! I need you more than anything. I need your big cock to fill my aching hole... oh god you have no idea how much I need you daddy!” Paul nearly screamed, not giving a fuck about how slutty he sounded. He just needed John to fuck him.   
John smirked and lined his cock up with Paul’s hole. 

“Good boy”  
John slammed his cock into Paul’s hole, not even thinking about going slow.   
“Ah! D-daddy! Mmm fuck!” Paul squeaked as he felt himself being stretched like that for the first time in a long time. 

“Oh fuck, princess. You’re so tight... mm... I can’t believe I ever left you.” John moaned as he picked up his pace. The bed started to shake as he rammed into Paul with as much force as he could. 

“Mm! F-fuck me daddy! Mmm m-more, harder!” Paul screamed as John’s cock hit all the perfect spots inside him. He wasn’t going to last long. “Oh daddy... hm! I’m ‘bout to cum!” Paul moaned, his entire body starting to shake. 

“Oh me too kitten... mm... cum with me.” John groaned as he rode out his orgasm, releasing his hot cum inside Paul and filling him up to the brim. 

“D-daddy!” Paul shrieked as he felt John fill him up, triggering himself cum untouched. 

“Oh baby...” John huffed out, pulling himself out of Paul. He watched as his cum started to leak out of Paul and run down his thighs. John moved up to Paul’s sweaty face and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. 

“Please don’t leave me again Johnny...” Paul said quietly, cuddling close to John. 

“I won’t baby... I won’t”


	10. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do write one of john edging paul in for hours and finally letting him cum? P.s. I love your ao3!

“N-now please...?” Paul barely whimpered out as John slowly thrusted in and out of him. They had been like this for hours, Paul’s hands tied to the bedpost as John slowly moved inside him, speeding up every once in a while, but never enough to make Paul cum.

“Not yet, baby... you’ve been bad...” John mumbled.

Paul had been bad. He had spent all night teasing John while they were out for dinner with the others. Paul would seductively suck on his straw while fluttering his eyelashes. He even ran his hand down John’s thigh to squeeze his clothed dick, giggling a bit when he realized it was hard. Paul knew what he was doing to John and he knew what would happen to him when they got home, but he never thought John would take it this far.

Paul let out a strangled cry as John sped up his thrusts, he twisted his wrists in the ties, and writhed around on the bed as John started to fuck him. Paul could feel his orgasm approaching once again, he just needed one little touch and he would explode.

“P-please Johnny! Let me cum... I need it so bad! Ah!” Paul cried as tears started to roll down his face. He had never needed anything more in his entire life.

John growled angrily and sped up his thrusts. “Cum, you little fuck.”

John brought his hand down to Paul’s throbbing dick and wrapped his fingers around it. Paul gasped at the touch, and instantly released himself all over John’s hand. He nearly blacked out at the orgasm, basking in the pleasure of finally being able to cum. John’s thrusts faltered as he followed behind Paul, releasing his hot cum inside Paul. Paul whimpered at the feeling of finally being filled up and John pulling out of him.

“Don’t ever tease me like that again.”


	11. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Paul waking up to john rimming him

John blinked a few times as his eyes were met with the bright sunlight shining through the window. Underneath his arm was a still sleeping Paul, lying on his stomach, his shoulders slightly moving with every breath. John gazed at Paul’s angelic face, taking in as much of Paul’s beauty as he could without his glasses on. John slowly sat up and noticed that the bedsheets had fallen to the floor, leaving Paul’s beautiful body exposed. His eyes carefully scanned over the boy’s body, starting from Paul’s messy hair and ending at the curve of his lovely ass. He was wearing nothing but a thin pair of underwear, that allowed John to see every curve and crease of his ass. John involuntarily licked his lips and bent down to face his boyfriend's butt. He brought his hand to rest on the cheek, slowly massaging it with his fingers. 

John looked down at his still sleeping boyfriend, then slowly pulled his underwear down. John watched as the waistband of the underwear went down over his butt cheeks, chuckling at the way Paul’s butt nearly jiggled when it was released from his underwear. Without hesitation, John grabbed Paul’s cheeks and spread them apart, almost letting out a moan when he saw his hole.   
First John traced a finger around his rim, then soon he brought his face down to it. Slowly, John circled Paul’s rim with his tongue, enjoying the way it clenched as he did so. He felt a movement from Paul, and quickly decided to dip his tongue in. He spread his boyfriend cheeks as he started to push his tongue past the rim. He heard a whimper come from the barely awake Paul, and then a slight push back on his tongue.

“Mmm John...” Paul mumbled into the pillow. 

John smirked as he dove his tongue in further and spread his cheeks more, trying to get as deep as he could. Paul let out a moan and pushed his ass back up into John’s face. 

“Mm Johnny that’s it... ah...” Paul mumbled, his eyes still closed.

John wanted to say something back to Paul so bad, but he didn’t dare to stop what he was doing. He was determined to make Paul come from just his tongue. Suddenly John felt a hand on the back of his head, pushing his face further between Paul’s cheeks, nearly smothering him. 

“A-aAh oh!” Paul whimpered as he felt John’s tongue reach places he never thought it could. “I-I’m about to-“ 

And with that Paul came. He came untouched. 

John gave Paul one last lick and crawled back over to his boyfriends face. 

“You liked that baby?” John said brushing Paul’s fringe out of his eyes.

Paul nodded.

“Can you wake me up like that every morning?”


	12. In The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’ve been reading your fics and I think they are amazing. so I have a request: Teenage Paul and John are making out in Johns room, then someone such as Stuart comes over to see John but Paul and John haven’t told anyone about them so John makes Paul hides in the closet and John desperate try’s to keep steward away from the closet also John is a bit mad since steward basically just blocked him since it was getting a bit steamy Again your a great writer, love your story’s

“Mm...” Paul moaned into John’s mouth as they sloppily made out, sitting on the edge of John’s bed. Paul felt a tongue push past his lips and into his mouth, letting another moan escape. 

“God...” John said breaking the kiss with a smirk. “Aren’t you desperate?”

Paul glared at John, trying to cover up his blush. He stuttered as he tried to come up with a response, but finally gave up and decided to push John down on the bed instead. Paul crawled over John, straddling his hips, and went down to kiss him again. John chuckled into the kiss and brought his hands up to Paul’s waist, slowly sliding them under Paul’s shirt. Paul gasped at the movement and started to involuntarily grind down on John’s crotch, closing his eyes as he felt John’s erection underneath his pants.

“John!” 

The two jumped when they heard Mimi’s voice from downstairs.

“You’re friend’s here!” 

John furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Who is it?!” John yelled back, his hands on Paul’s waist, who was still sitting in his lap.

“Stuart!”

John’s eyes widened when he heard that name.

“He’s not supposed to be here.” 

He quickly pushed Paul off his lap and got up to look in the mirror. 

“What was that for?” Paul said, angrily looking up at John.

“Shit” John whispered, noticing his boner and red face. “Um...” John continued. “You need to... not be in here...”

“What? Why?” Paul shot back.

“Well, Stuart can’t come in here and see us like this...” John said, almost panicking. “It looks like we’re just about to fuck!”

“Well we kinda were...”

“Get in the closet.” John decided, pointing at the closet.

“You’re joking John. I’m not getti-“

“Just get in the closet for fuck sake. I’ll get him to leave as soon as I can.”  
Suddenly they heard a knock on John’s bedroom door. 

“John?”

It was Stuart.

John quickly started to push a resistant Paul towards the closet.

“Yeah just one second!” John yelled as he opened the closet.

“John I’m not doing this!” Paul whispered angrily.

“Do you want us to get caught or not?” John whispered back, pushing Paul into the closet.

“Oh my god... you’re gonna pay for th-“ 

John quickly shut the closet door.

“Okay you can come in!” John yelled at Stuart.

Stuart quickly opened the door and stepped into John’s room.

“Hey John.” Stuart greeted. “Woah... you look pretty rattled...” He continued, looking at John’s messy hair and red face. Soon looking down at the tent John’s pants.”

“Well I was just lookin’ at those dirty magazines... you interrupted me y’know.” John quickly replied. He could almost feel Paul rolling his eyes from the closet.

“Well why didn’t you relieve yourself then?” Stuart said with a slight chuckle.

“Well I did say you interrupted me, didn’t I?” John said, losing patience in his uninvited guest.

“Well why not finish right now? I’m not stopping you.” 

John rolled his eyes and took a seat on his bed.

“Why are ya here anyway?” John asked, ignoring Stuart’s comment.

“Wow you really are strainin’ yourself here, aren’t you?”

“Seriously man.” John shot back.  
Suddenly, there was noise from John’s closest, which sent Stuart to look at the closet. John sat stiff with wide eyes, hoping that somehow Stuart didn’t hear that.

“What was that?” Stuart said, pointing his thumb towards the closet.   
John closed his eyes and inhaled, giving himself some time to think.

“That was... my cat...” 

“You have a cat?” Stuart said furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, just got it.” 

“Well I think you should let it out of the closet then, shouldn’t you?” Stuart said, walking towards the closet. 

“No, no, no, no!” John yelled springing up from the bed. “It... has a... disease. Yeah. It’s uh... contagious, gotta stay in there. Doctors order y’know.”

Stuart sceptically looked at John.

“I really don’t think-“ 

“You know what... now that I think of it you really shouldn’t be here.” John coughed a few times.   
“It’s really bad... I think the plague might be comin’ back.” John started to push Stuart towards the door.

“John-“

“It’s for your own safety really.” John pushed Stuart out the door. “I’ll call you.”

He quickly shut the door and waited until he heard Stuart walk down the stairs and close the front door. He then ran over to the closet and opened it up. He was met with an angry Paul, looking up at him as he sat on the ground surrounded by journals and clothes.

“You’re an idiot.” Paul said, grabbing John’s hand and pulling him towards the bed.


	13. Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello, can you write them have sex in alleyway? Paul is naked and has his hands tied behind his back while John full clothes. It is quite cold so John teases Paul's sensitive nipples alot then fucks him hard from behind holding one leg up. Sorry if this is too specific :P

Paul gasped as John roughly pulled him into the abandoned alleyway outside the bar they were just at. 

“You think you can just do that, huh?” John gritted his teeth as he shoved Paul up against the brick wall. Paul looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, hoping that it would give John the sign to ease off a bit. 

It didn’t.

“Are you gonna answer me?” John yelled, pushing Paul into the wall harder.

“I-I’m sorry...” Paul stuttered out.

“Do you know what you did?” John said angrily, starting to pull Paul’s pants down.   
Paul quickly inhaled when he felt John pull his pants down. It was cold and they were out in public! Anyone could just walk by the alley and see them.

“I-I...” Paul couldn’t think.

“You don’t know?” John said with a fake frown on his face. “You thought I didn’t notice you flirting with that handsome bartender?” 

Paul’s heart started to race when John mentioned the bartender. He really did think John didn’t notice.

“Well... princess.” John started as he began to untie Paul’s tie. “Since you clearly don’t mind acting like a slut, I’m sure you won’t mind being treated like one.”

John unbuttoned Paul’s shirt and threw it on the ground along with the rest of the clothes. The only thing that wasn’t on the ground was Paul’s tie, which was in John’s left hand. Paul was nearly naked as he was pinned up against the cold bricks, which were uncomfortably rubbing against his back.

“Turn around, slut.” John said in a demanding voice, loosening his grip on Paul. Paul began to slowly turn to face the brick wall, starting to become nervous as he couldn’t see John anymore. He was soon pushed back up against the wall as he felt John grab his hands and bring them together behind his back. He whimpered as he felt John start to tie his wrists together with his tie.

“You made a bad move baby...” John mumbled as he finished tying. Paul squirmed as he tried to free himself from the ties, but he was completely helpless. He felt himself get hard underneath his underwear when he thought of that. Being completely helpless under John’s command. It should turn him on, Paul thought. But it did.

“Okay kitten this how this is going to work...” John said as he pulled Paul’s underwear down, exposing his aching cock to the cold air. “I’m fuck you. Rough and hard. And you’re gonna take it quietly so nobody will here you. Got it?”   
Paul nodded his head vigorously.

“Good boy.” John said slapping Paul’s ass.  
John moved his hand in front of Paul’s face, signalling Paul to open his mouth. Paul complied and John shoved his fingers in his mouth.

“That’s it baby... suck on my fingers.” John praised, bringing his other hand around to rub circles on Paul’s nipples, until he felt Paul start to grind his ass against John’s clothed erection. He quickly pulled his fingers out of Paul’s mouth, causing Paul to let out a quiet squeak.

“You’re not aloud to do that.” John growled as he roughly shoved two fingers up Paul’s ass, causing Paul to let out a high pitched cry as John started to pump his fingers in and out of him. As soon as Paul’s whimpers started to die down, John started to shimmy his own pants and underwear down, until his cock was hanging freely over the waistband. 

“Do you want me baby?” John asked in a low voice.

“Y-yes.” Paul stuttered out, starting to squirm. 

“Do you really? Or are you just gonna go out and let that bartender fuck your pretty little ass like the slut you are?” John said, rubbing his dick up and down Paul’s crack.

“N-no! I only want you!” Paul cried.

“Say your mine.” John demanded, lifting Paul’s leg up to spread his cheeks.

“I’m yours! Only yours! Oh Johnny please fuck me!” Paul let out one final plead before John roughly shoved his entire cock in Paul. Without any lube it was dreadfully painful, but it was supposed to be a punishment.

“Ah! J-John!” Paul shrieked as John mercilessly pounded into him, causing Paul’s entire body to rub against the wall along with John’s thrusts.

“Mmm... that’s it baby. My dirty little slut getting fucked in an alleyway... Mmm anyone could walk by and see you on my cock.” John rambled as he started to pound into Paul, lifting his leg up so he could fuck Paul in all the right places. 

Paul whimpered and started to push his ass further down on John’s cock with each thrust. He could feel himself getting close. 

“Are you about to cum already, kitten?” John asked teasingly as he sped up his thrusts. 

“Mmm!” Paul screamed as John hit his prostrate dead on. 

“That’s it baby... cum for me. Let it out.”

And with that Paul came. Releasing himself all over the concrete, whimpering as John continued to assault is ass. 

“Mmm that’s it Paulie... I’m about to-“ John followed, letting his warm cum fill up Paul. 

They stayed together against the brick wall, letting their heard rates go down. John then pulled out of Paul, letting a trail of cum drip out of Paul. He pulled his pants back up and grabbed Paul’s clothes off the ground to hand them to Paul. 

“You did good, baby.” John said as he handed Paul his clothes. Paul smiled and soon shivered as he felt John’s warm cum drip down his cold leg. John smirked as he noticed the trail of cum, and brought his finger down to run it up Paul’s leg, gathering the substance up on his finger and lifting it up to Paul’s face. Paul giggled and wrapped his lips around John’s finger, sucking off the bit of sweetness.

“Okay get you’re clothes on, let’s go home. You look freezing.” John chuckled.  
Paul nodded. 

“Maybe we’ll have a warm bath.” John added with a smile.

Paul smiled at the though of that and began to put on his clothes.


	14. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Paul being a confident power bottom

“Mm fuck.” John moaned into Paul’s lips as he pressed him into the bed. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

Paul furrowed his eyebrows at that. He didn’t like John always taking control in bed. Sometimes Paul wanted to be the one bossing John around and telling him what to do. He wanted to be the one making John beg. 

That’s when Paul had an idea.   
He quickly shoved John off of him and pushed him down on the bed under him. 

“Paul what are you doing?” John said with a confused look on his face. “C’mon let me go. Let’s get back to it.”

“No.” Paul replied sternly, as he sat on John’s stomach while pinning his wrists to the mattress. “Tonight were gonna do it differently, alright?”  
John suddenly felt his dick twitch at the tone in Paul’s voice. He wasn’t used to this side of Paul in bed, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

Paul slowly got off of John and started to unbuckle his pants. 

“Don’t move.”

Paul slid off his pants and underwear, all while keeping eye contact with John. John groaned at the sight of Paul teasing him like that, making Paul grin and crawl towards John. 

“You like that?” Paul teased. “You like seeing me naked?” 

“Mm fuck yeah.” John mumbled as he went to reach out for Paul’s waist. 

“No touching!” Paul said as he hit John’s hand away. “I don’t want to have to tie you up.”  
John rolled his eyes and put his back where it was.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Paul asked with a slight edge to his voice.  
John was silent. 

“You’re gonna regret doing that.” Paul said with a threatening tone, which made John curious about what was going to happen. 

Paul crawled over to John’s crotch to observe the lump beneath his pants. Paul then decided to rub John’s straining erection with his hand, causing John to let out a strangled moan. Paul smirked at John’s moan and continued to rub him.

“F-fuck...” John said under his breath. “Take my pants off.”

“What was that?” Paul said looking up at John.

“Take off my pants.”

“Use your manners.” Paul demanded.

“Fuck alright... please take off my pants.” John mumbled.   
Paul nodded his head and started to unbutton John’s paints, releasing the pressure that was put against John’s dick. John moaned when his dick was finally released but was quickly replaced by the feeling of Paul’s fingers wrapping around.

“Mmm Paulie. That’s it, fuck...” John moaned as Paul started to work his dick. 

“Look at you... so hard. Just falling apart under my touch.” Paul mumbled, loving the way John craved him. 

Paul licked his lips when he saw a bead of pre-cum start to form on John’s dick. This gave Paul another idea. 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Paul asked.

“Oh fuck yes...” John said quietly with his eyes closed. 

“Okay... then beg.” 

“What?” John asked quickly, looking down at Paul with wide eyes.

“You heard me. Beg.”

John never begged. He refused to. But he needed to get his dick sucked or else he would explode.

“Fuck... please Paul. I need you to suck me... oh god. Please baby.” John gave in. He felt strange begging. It made him feel small and helpless. He kind of liked it. 

“Good.” Paul said, satisfied with John’s neediness. He wrapped his lips around John’s dick and started to suck. He slowly bobbed his head, making John moan loudly and start to thrust up into his mouth. Once he got back to the top of his cock he swirled his tongue around the tip, then dove back down to deep throat his cock. 

“Oh... mM! Paul I’m about to come!” John groaned.  
When Paul heard that, he quickly popped his mouth off of John’s cock and went to straddle him. 

“No Paul! I need to come!” John cried. 

“Don’t worry baby... you will.” Paul said, rubbing a hand over John’s sweaty cheek. “Now, you’re gonna watch me ride you and I’ll tell you when you can come.” Paul continued, already sliding down onto John’s length. 

“Mm fuck.” John whimpered as he was enveloped by Paul’s warmth. He would give anything to just press Paul into the bed and fuck his brains out, but it was just so hot to see Paul on top of him bouncing on his cock. 

“Mm yes! Ah!” Paul moaned as he quickened his pace, fucking himself on John’s cock as hard as he could. 

John looked up at Paul and bit his lip hard. He couldn’t help himself anymore, he was too hot. John quickly grabbed Paul’s waist and slammed up into him, hitting Paul’s prostate dead on. 

“Mm fuck!” Paul yelled, not caring that John went against what he said.

“Oh fuck... Paulie. C-can I cum?” John asked with a moan.

“Ugh yeah! Shoot it in me!” Paul yelled bouncing along with John’s thrusts. 

John groaned loudly as he released himself into Paul.

“Oh John!” Paul moaned as he felt John fill him up, triggering him to do the same and finishing all over John’s stomach. They slowed down and Paul fell forward onto John’s stomach, laying his head right under John’s chin. 

“I’m not gonna lie.” John said, wrapping his arm around Paul. “That was hot.”


	15. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggy style with John being the bottom and acting like a seductive slut for paul when he gets home from work

John sat on the bed, waiting patiently for Paul to come home. He felt stupid for missing him so much after only a few hours of being gone. It made him feel desperate and dependent, and usually that would make him angry, but right now he felt turned on. 

John heard the door open and footsteps come towards the bedroom. 

“Hey Johnny, how's it goin’?” Paul said with a smile as he walked into the bedroom.

“I want you to fuck me.” John said with a straight face, as he got up from the bed and walked over to Paul.

“W-What?” Paul stuttered as his face turned a bright red.

“You heard me...” John whispered as he brought Paul’s face close to his, brushing his hand over Paul’s pink cheek then quickly pulling him in for a rough kiss.

Paul moaned into the kiss, wanting to deepen it before John pulled away. John felt Paul’s eagerness and quickly pulled away and got on the bed. 

“C’mon baby...” John said, slowly sliding down his pants. “Do me.”

Paul bit his lip at the sight. He quickly unbuckled his pants and practically jumped out of them, eager to fuck John. He watched John’s ass as John rummaged through their bedside table drawer to find their small bottle of lube. Once he found it, he threw it in Paul’s direction then crawled back over to him.

“Fuck John...” Paul said looking at the bottle of lube in his hand.

“Hurry up and fuck me.” John demanded, turning around so his clothed ass was in Paul’s face. “We don’t have all day.”

John pulled down his underwear, giving Paul a nice view of his hole.

“Oh god John... mm I need to have you.” Paul moaned quietly, pulling his own underwear down to reveal his erection. He quickly coated his dick in lube and brought his own fingers down to John hole to prep him. Paul slowly eased one finger into John, biting his lip at the groan John let out.

“Mm Paul that’s it baby...” John’s said, moving back on Paul’s finger. “God... just fuck me already.

“Are you sure?” Paul asked hesitantly.

“Yeah... ugh I just need you inside me.”  
Paul nodded and got up on his knees behind John, watching as his dick brushed over John’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Paul asked looking up to the back of John’s head.

“Of course.” John replied, desperately pushing back against Paul’s cock.   
At that, Paul closed his eyes and pushed in, moaning at the feeling of John’s warmth encasing his dick. 

“Mmm fuck...” John moaned as he felt Paul bottom out.  
Paul put his lip and placed his hands on John’s hips as he started to thrust in and out, moaning as he felt John clench around him.

“Mmm Oh Johnny... you're so tight.” Paul cried, speeding up his thrusts. 

“Mm that’s it Paul... fuck me. Harder.” John growled, rocking himself back against Paul’s cock.

“Oh god I’m about to cum...” Paul whimpered, closing his eyes as he sped up his thrusts, chasing his orgasm. 

“Yeah... cum in me Paulie... I need you.” John moaned.

Those words are what sent Paul over the edge. He moaned loudly as he released himself inside John, hips stuttering as he did so. 

“Mmm...” John hummed as he thrusted himself back onto Paul as he was filled, sending himself over the edge as well. He shot his cum on the bed below him, he was sure he saw stars as it happened.

Paul pulled out of John, as John turned around to face him, falling on his back with his arms open for Paul. Paul gave John a warm smile and moved into John’s arms, laying with him for as long as he wanted.


	16. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do one where Paul is denying that he was ever gay and John makes him hard. Paul is practically begging to be fucked at this point he is so horny and then John fucks his ass and mouth as is like “god you’re such a slut and still the same queer little twink you were years ago, when isn’t that right princess” and when Paul is sucking him off he is petting his hair and calling him a good girl. Anyway that’s filthy but hot I’m sorry

John was lying on the bed of his and Paul’s hotel room, reading his book. They had just finished a show and were just getting ready for “bed”.

“Room service!” They heard a woman’s voice come from the other side of the door.

John was about to yell ‘not now’ but Paul, being the gentleman he was, walked over to the door and opened it. He greeted the maid with a smile and quietly said,

“We’re okay for now, luv, but tomorrow we could use a good clean.” Paul finished the sentence with a wink, causing the made to giggle and nod.

“Have a good night.” Paul continued, and closed the door.

Paul turned back around to face John.

“You ought to stop doing that, y’know.” John said, keeping his eyes glued to his book.

“Doing what?” Paul replied, clearly oblivious.

“Flirting and leading on every woman you see. You're just disappointing them.” John closed his book and looked up at Paul.

“What d’ya mean?”

“They expect you to do something. Like bed them or something. They don’t know you’re gay.” John said with a straight face, looking up to see Paul’s reaction.

Paul blushed when he heard John say that. He never considered himself as gay. He always thought it was just John.

“M’not.” Paul said quietly, avoiding eye contact with John.

“What?” John said, pretending to not hear Paul.

“I’m not gay.” Paul said a bit louder, looking up at John.

John chuckled and shook his head, standing up to put his book on the small table.

“What?” Paul said, with his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t like John’s reaction.

“Paul… you’re the most gay person I’ve met. And I know Brian.” John turned around to face Paul.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Paul scoffed.

John walked over to Paul so they were face to face. Paul tried to step back but John quickly grabbed his waist and pulled Paul towards him, smashing their lips together passionately. Paul moaned into the kiss and felt his dick twitch as John’s tongue made its way into his mouth. Suddenly, he felt John’s hand start to roam over his torso, soon coming in contact with his ass. He roughly squeezed Paul’s ass, which caused Paul to let out a needy whine, as he felt his dick harden at John’s touch. Suddenly, John broke the kiss and smirked at Paul. He trailed his hand that wasn’t cupping Paul’s ass down towards Paul’s crotch. John gave Paul’s now almost fully erect dick a squeeze, chuckling when he saw Paul throw his head back and moan.

“You’re gay.” John concluded, releasing his grip on Paul and walking back towards the bed.

Paul stood in the middle of the room, completely aroused and his dick hard. He turned to face John who was in the process of taking his shirt off. Paul felt his dick twitch again. God, he needed to be fucked.

Once John got his shirt off he laid back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and looking straight up at Paul.

“What?” John asked, catching Paul’s gaze and the clear arousal that was expressed through his eyes and the lump in his pants.

God, John looked so sexy lying on the bed like that. All Paul wanted to do was beg for John to fuck him, but all that would do was prove John right.

“Do you have something to say?” John asked smugly.

Paul shook his head shyly.

“Okay well, then if you don’t mind, I’ll be off to bed…” John said, reaching for the lamp.

“Wait!” Paul stooped him. He could already feel his cheeks start to heat up.

John raised his eyebrows, signaling for him to continue.

“Can you fuck me?” Paul said, barely above a whisper.

“Pardon?” John said, teasingly raising his hand to his ear.

“Can you fuck me?” Paul asked a bit louder, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.

John laughed quietly and shook his head.

“I don’t know Paul… I’m pretty tired. And I thought you weren’t gay?”

“Ugh! Just fuck me.” Paul pouted as he pulled down his pants. “Please.”

Paul stepped out of his pants and quickly threw off his shirt, still standing in the same spot John had left him in. John smirked once Paul stripped himself down to his underwear, and slowly got up out of the bed. He walked over to Paul, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Beg for me.” John growled. “Beg for me, and then maybe I’ll fuck you.”

Paul whimpered at John's tone and brought his hand down to palm himself through his underwear.

“P-Please…” Paul said quietly, putting on his innocent act that he knew John loved.

“You can do better than that.” John said, not letting Paul’s innocence faze him.

“Please fuck me! Oh god John, I need it… I need you.” Paul grabbed a hold of John as he begged, lightly grinding his hardness against John’s thigh.

John shook his head and pushed Paul back.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen.” John stated, looking Paul in the eyes. “You’re gonna suck me off real good, and prove to me you want me.”

Before John was even finished his sentence Paul was on his knees. He unbuckled John’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. John’s erection sprung free right in front of Paul’s face. Paul looked at it and licked his plump lips, getting them nice and wet so John’s cock could slide between them with ease. Paul then decided to lick a long stripe from the base of John dick, to the head, looking up at John teasingly.

“No teasing or you will definitely not be getting fucked!” John said, wrapping his fingers in Paul’s hair and tugging his head toward his cock.

Paul moaned at the tug and wrapped his lips around the tip of John’s dick. He flicked the tip with his tongue, and as soon as he did that he knew he made a mistake.

John grunted and yanked Paul’s head forward so that his cock was hitting the back of his throat.

“Since you’re not cooperating I guess I’m just gonna have to throat fuck you.” John said, teeth clenched.

He thrusted his hips, letting his cock slip into Paul’s throat. Paul gagged a bit at this, but then opened his throat so John could fit his dick down it. John started to thrust further down Paul’s throat, creating a bit of a rhythm as Paul struggled to work with John. Paul rested his tongue on the underside of John’s cock, feeling nearly every vein as it ran along his tongue. He moaned as he tasted a bit of pre-cum on his tongue, sending vibrations up John’s cock.

“Mmm, fuck baby. You like that hm? You like being throat fucked.” John groaned, looking down at Paul, who was looking back up at him with wide innocent eyes. “Oh fuck kitten, I love your mouth… mm and your lips. Your pretty girlish lips…” John stroked Paul's hair, as he slowed down his thrusts, letting Paul do some work. “Oh you're such a good boy…” John thought for a moment. “With those lips some might even say good girl.”

For some reason when John said that Paul felt his dick twitch, causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth. Usually he hated it when John called him a girl, but right now it was the hottest thing he has ever heard.

“Oh you like that?” John asked when he heard Paul moan. “You like being a good girl?”

Paul let out another whine, still working his mouth up and down John’s dick, soon taking it down his throat to stop more whines from escaping.

“Fuck… you’re such a good girl for me…” John lightly tugged Paul’s hair. “So pretty…”

Paul felt like he was about to cum just from John’s dick in his mouth and the dirty talk.

“You’re such a little slut… god you just love cock don’t you?”

Paul couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be fucked now. He slowly took John’s cock out of his mouth and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Oh please John… please fuck me. I need you so bad…” Paul whined.

“I never said you could stop sucking, baby.” John tried to sound stern, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck Paul’s pretty little ass.

“Oh please John! I need you now! I need your big cock in my ass… I can feel myself gaping for you.”

John stifled a moan as he heard Paul’s words. It was incredibly hot to see Paul so desperate for dick.

“Get on the bed.” John commanded.

Paul nearly squeaked in excitement as he got off his knees and jumped on the bed. He teasingly slid his underwear down over his ass, wiggling it in John’s direction.

“Fuck… you’re such a little whore.” John growled as he slapped Paul’s ass, causing Paul to let out another squeak.

John walked around towards the bedside table to grab the lube that was sitting on top of it. Paul followed John with his eyes, ass still in the air. He watched as John squirted the slick substance on to his fingers and walked back towards Paul. He got up on the bed behind Paul and placed two of his slicked up fingers against his entrance, causing Paul to let out a quiet whimper.

“Do you want my fingers, princess?” John teased, circling Paul’s hole.

“Y-Yes… please Johnny… put them in me.” Paul pleaded, rocking back against John’s fingers.

John nodded and pushed two fingers in, pulling a long moan out of Paul.

“Mmm oh John~” Paul loved the feeling of being stretched.

John started to move his fingers in and out of Paul, watching as his hole clenched around them.

“Mmm fuck baby… look at you clenching around my fingers.” John growled.

Paul let out a strangled moan when John brushed over his prostate. He rocked back into John’s hand.

“Oh John… I need you to fuck me now.” Paul whined.

John pumped his finger in one last time, then pulled out.

“What was that?” John asked.

“I n-need you to fuck me.” Paul whimpered.

“Okay I will…” John said rubbing some lube on his dick. “But first you need to admit it.”

Paul thought for a second.

“Admit what?”

“Admit that you’re gay. That you’re just a a little twink that loves cock in your ass.”

Paul’s cock twitched.

“I-”

“Or else I won’t fuck you.” John continued.

Paul hesitated. He needed to be fucked badly.

“I-I’m gay… I’m just a little twink that loves cock… mm please I need it.” Paul wasn’t in control of what was coming out his mouth anymore. All he wanted was to be fucked.

“That’s good… my good little slut. I’m gonna fuck you hard now. Would you like that?” John ran his hands up and down Paul’s torso.

“Yes! Please put your cock in me mm!” Paul nearly screamed. He had never been so desperate for anything in his life.

John grinned and shoved his cock in Paul, not waiting for him to get used to the feeling before building up a rhythm.

“Ah! Mm J-John.” Paul shrieked as he was stretched. John felt so big inside him.

“Mm… that’s it baby… scream.” John started to thrust faster, changing his angle so he hit Paul’s prostate.

“Ah! Mm! F-Fuck me John… Oh! You’re so big!” Paul’s voice shaked as John continuously hit his prostate.

“Fuck princess… just as tight as you were when I first met you…mm. Still the same slutty twink you were also…” John mumbled as he slammed into Paul, loving the screams that were coming from him.

Suddenly, John forcefully grabbed Paul’s hair, using it as leverage to pound himself impossibly deeper.

“Ah, ah, ah! Oh J-John fuck me hard! Yes~!” Paul squeaked as John yanked his hair. “Ah… Mm! I l-like it when you p-pull my hair!”

John moaned and pulled harder, bringing Paul’s head closer towards him. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Paul’s cheek as he was pounded into mercilessly.

“Oh fuck princess… you look so beautiful on my cock… you take it so well.” John moaned as he watched the side of Paul’s face. His cheeks were red and his jaw hung open as he let out little moans and squeaks. His eyes were completely glazed over with arousal and John could tell that Paul was barely conscious. That’s when John decided to reach around and grab Paul’s cock, pumping it a few times to make Paul cum.

“Hnng Johnny… I’m gonna-”

Paul released himself all over the bed and John’s hand.

John continued to pound himself into Paul, but soon pulled out, still yet to cum.

“Turn around kitten, I wanna cum on your face.” John commanded, a bit out of breath.

Despite being completely fucked out, Paul turned around eagerly to face John’s throbbing dick. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, ready to taste John.

John chuckled at Paul’s eagerness to get dirty, and started pumping himself over Paul’s face. It only took a few pumps until John was cumming all over Paul’s face. Paul let out a moan as he felt John’s warmth hit him, some going in his mouth, and the rest covering his face. He swallowed what landed in his mouth and licked whatever else he could reach. John watched as Paul licked up the mess on his face. He let out a loving sigh as he watched as Paul tried to lick some off his nose. John shook his head with a smile and used his finger to wipe some of the substance off of Paul’s nose and bring it to Paul’s mouth, where Paul gladly took John’s finger between his lips.

“God, I never thought something so dirty could look so cute.” John mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Paul.

Paul giggled and climbed into John’s lap.

They would have a good sleep tonight.


	17. Paul's Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I cant wait for all the fics to come out later, I'm going to read them and have a good night so thank u so much 🥺👉👈 Can I request a fic about john really loving Paul's ass? Paul has a really big ass and so john and him are watching tv and john starts to play with his ass, and lays his head on it as a pillow, and slaps it, and they have sex and john pulls out at the end so he can come all over Paul's ass Tysm !!🥰

John and Paul were lying on the couch with the TV turned on. They weren’t exactly watching the TV, they were really just sitting quietly, enjoying each other's presence. They were both stripped down to their underwear, not seeing the point in putting any clothes on as they were alone. Paul was lying on his stomach with John sitting beside him. He was taking up most of the couch but John wasn’t going to complain because he had a wonderful view of Paul’s lovely ass. John loved Paul’s ass. It was one of his favourite things about Paul. It was big and perky, and John just loved the feeling of his dick buried deep inside it. John groaned quietly at the thought of fucking Paul and decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

John grabbed a handful of Paul’s ass, causing Paul to let out a surprised noise.

“Hey!” Paul yelled, looking back at John. “What are ya doing.”

“Just feelin’ ya up, kitten.” John said, giving it a squeeze and slowly pulling Paul’s underwear down. “God... I just love your arse, baby.” John groaned as he brought his face down to place a few kisses on Paul’s soft buttcheeks. Paul giggled and squirmed at the sensation of John’s soft kisses.

“Mmm J-Johnny…” Paul giggled.

John slowly pressed his face against Paul’s soft cheeks and turned his head to face the TV.

‘This is the softest pillow I’ve ever used.’ John throught.

They sat like that for a while until Paul started to squirm, causing John to lift his head off of Paul. John went right back to playing with Paul’s pretty ass, spreading his cheeks apart so he could get a good view of Paul’s tight hole. John brought a finger down to trace around Paul’s rim, watching as it clenched and unclenched. John groaned at the sight. Oh what he would give to sink his cock into that tightness. That’s when John remembered he could do just that.

John quickly got up off the couch and shuffled over to his bedroom.

“W-Where are you going?” Paul yelled, sad that John had stopped his fun with his ass.

John didn’t reply, but was back in no time with a small bottle in his hand. Paul felt his stomach start to tingle when he spotted the bottle of lube in John’s hand.

“I’m gonna have so much fun with your ass, Paulie” John mumbled as he got back on the couch, giving Paul’s ass a light smack.

“Oh… John.” Paul whimpered at the feeling of the hit.

John grinned at Paul’s moan, as he coated his finger in lube and brought it down to Paul’s hole. Paul shivered when he felt John’s wet finger circle his rim, dipping in every once in a while.

“Uhh… put it in Joh- aH” Before Paul could even finish, John had shoved two fingers inside Paul. He slowly curled them inside Paul, loving the moans and whimpers he pulled from Paul.

“Ooh… Johnny…” Paul moaned, grinding his ass back against John's fingers.

“You like that, princess? You like my fingers in your delicious ass?” John teased.

“Mm… yes.” Paul continued to push back against John’s fingers, needing them to be as deep inside him as they could.

“You’re so greedy, baby… is there anything else you want?” John asked, thrusting his fingers even deeper inside Paul.

“Ah! Y-Yes… I want more… mm!” Paul whimpered.

“What do you want, kitten?”

“Y-Your cock…”

John groaned at the confession and slowly pulled his fingers out of Paul. John quickly slid his own underwear down, revealing his throbbing erection. He grabbed a hold of his dick and rubbed some lube on it.

“Babe... hurry up…” Paul mumbled, wiggling his ass to tempt John.

John moaned and slapped Paul’s ass, causing him to squeak in surprise.

“Soon… you’ll be begging me to slow down, luv.” John chuckled as he lined up his dick with Paul’s hole. He could already feel Paul rocking against him desperately.

“You’re so naughty, Paulie.”

And with that John pushed in. He groaned at the sensation of Paul’s tightness wrapping around his eager cock.

“Oh… fuck Johnny~” Paul moaned when John bottomed out.

“You’re so tight baby.” John growled as he started to move inside Paul.

“Y-You’re so… mm big~”

John started to pick up the pace, watching as Paul’s ass jiggled with every thrust.

“Oh god, princess… the view from back here is amazing…” John moaned.

“Y-Yeah?” Paul whimpered out.

“Yeah… your pretty arse is fuckin’ jiggling for me… fuck I love it so much…” John rambled, picking up his speed.

John suddenly had the urge to spank Paul, just to see how much it would jiggle then. He reeled his hand back and let it down against Paul’s ass harshly, never letting up on his thrusts for a second.

“Oh fuck!” Paul screamed at the slap, bringing him closer to orgasm.

“You like that, kitten? You like it when I spank you?”

“I-I’m close Johnny…” Paul moaned. He felt as if one little movement would make him come. He was right.

As soon as John hit his ass for the second time, Paul came. He released all over the couch, screaming out John’s name.

“Mmm fuck… that’s it baby. Let it all out.” John picked up his pace, chasing his own orgasm.

“Ah, ah, ah! J-John!” Paul’s voice trembled every time John hit his prostate.

John looked back down at Paul ass, a sudden thought crossing his mind. There’s only one way John could make Paul’s ass look even more delicious. As soon as John felt he was about to cum, he pulled out, releasing his hot jizz all over Paul’s soft, red ass.

“Mmfuck…” John groaned, as he stopped coming.

He immediately brought his hands down to massage Paul’s cum-covered ass.

“How was that, princess?” John asked, rubbing his cum all over Paul’s ass

“Mmm~” was all Paul could make out.


	18. Deep Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: please write a fic about john fingering paul and then cumming inside him multiple times until it’s dripping out of his arse with paul riding him, 69, against the wall, as many positions as they can.... sounds really bad but i just feel like you could write it really well !?

“Mm fuck!” Paul squeaked as he came down on John’s dick for what must have been the thousandth time that night. He clenched around John as he felt his cum start to drip out of his entrance each time he lifted himself off of John’s cock.

“Ugh… fuck I’m about to cum again…” John groaned as he clutched Paul’s sides hard, watching as Paul rode him mindlessly. With a loud grunt and one last thrust upwards, John came into Paul’s already very full hole. Paul whimpered at the feeling of being filled again, causing him to cum as well.

“Oh god…” Paul sighed as he finished. He collapsed down on John’s chest, sweat running down his forehead.

“Oh, we’re not done yet, baby.” John breathed out, pushing Paul off his chest so he could lift him off is dick.

“What…?” Paul whimpered as he felt John’s dick finally exit him, followed by a flow of Johns cum.

“Yup… get up baby.” John said, starting to move off the bed.

“N-no… c’mon… we need a bit of a break.” Paul pleaded quietly, looking up at John with big eyes.

John thought for a moment. He looked down at Paul and saw he was very tired, maybe they did need a break. John knew the perfect way to take a break.

“Alright fine…” John said, sitting back in his original position. “But we’re not taking a nap…”

“What, why? What are we going to do?” Paul whined.

“Come up here and I’ll show ya’.” John said, patting his chest.

Paul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and crawled up onto John’s chest.

“Turn around, princess.”

Oh…

Paul knew where this was going.

Paul turned around and bent his face down to John dick, which was already starting to get hard again at the sight of Paul’s dripping ass. John licked his lips as he spread Paul’s ass cheeks, revealing the mess in Paul’s hole. His own spunk dripped from Paul’s ass and onto John’s. Oh god, did he ever want a taste. Suddenly, John felt Paul lick a stripe up his dick, causing John to shudder. As Paul started to wrap his lips around John’s dick, John decided to lick at Paul's entrance, causing Paul to moan around the dick in his mouth. John groaned at the feeling of Paul moaning around his dick and dove his tongue into Paul’s wet hole, hoping that it would cause Paul to let out another one of those sinful cries.

“Mmm!” Paul let out a surprised hum at the feeling of John’s tongue entering.

John grinned at the noise and continued to lap at Paul’s entrance, loving the taste of his own come dripping out of it.

It was then that Paul decided to take John’s entire dick down his throat, nearly gagging as he opened his throat up for John. John groaned as he felt himself slip down Paul's throat, encouraging himself to dive his tongue further into Paul.

“Mmm...John…” Paul whined as he ripped his head away from John’s cock. He started to grind his ass down on John’s face, needing to feel him as deep as he could go. Before things got too out of hand, John placed his strong hands on Paul's waist and pulled him off his face. John placed Paul on his stomach, and Paul turned around to face him with a pout on his face.

“Hey don’t look at me like that, you nearly smothered me!” John said, raising his hands in defence.

“You weren’t going deep enough.” Paul said, crossing his arms.

“Oh really?” John said, raising his eyebrows. “Well I know something that will definitely meet your depth standards.”

John lifted Paul up from straddling his stomach, and grabbed his hand as he got up off the bed, making Paul follow him.

“What are we doing?” Paul asked as John guided him to the nearest wall in the room.

Instead of responding, John pinned Paul up against the wall, which pulled a nice little whimper out of him.

“Wrap your legs around me, kitten.” John growled quietly.

Paul bit his lip and did as John said. He let John hold him against the wall as he carefully wrapped both legs around John’s waist.

“Now this…” John said lining his dick up with Paul’s hole. “Will be deep enough for you…”

John quickly shoved his dick up into Paul, making Paul moan louder than he had all night.

“Ah fuck John!”

John quickly started to build up speed, holding Paul up by his thighs and slamming him up against the wall.

“Oh, oh… g-god!” Paul’s voice shook as John continuously his prostate. He didn’t know how long he would last.

“Is this deep enough for you?” John said angrily.

“I-I Mm! Ah…” Paul couldn’t seem to form words.

“What was that?”

“Y-yes! It’s… perfect!”

John grinned at how slutty Paul sounded. God, he just loved him like this.

“Mm...good boy.” John moaned in approval as he pounded Paul into the wall.

“Mm… I- I’m about to cum…” Paul whimpered.

“Me to baby… cum. Cum for me.”

That was all Paul needed. He quickly released, cumming on himself and even a bit on John.

“F-Fuck kitten.” John’s hips studdered as he made it to his own orgasm, spilling himself inside Paul for the 5th time that night. John nearly dropped Paul from the pleasure he was experiencing, but quickly snapped himself out of the trance to place Paul safely on the floor.

They both drowsily made their way over to the bed, barely making it all the way there before they both collapsed on it.

“That was amazing, Johnny.” Paul whispered.

“Yes it was…”

Those were the last words spoken that night, as they soon both fell asleep.


	19. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: John and paul having fantastic sex on the night of their wedding when it's over?

It was nearly 2 am when John and Paul finally got back home from their wedding. The night was everything they had hoped it would be, and now they were finally ready for some alone time.

“Oh god… that was amazing.” Paul sighed as he flopped down on their bed, still in his suit and bow tie. “But I’m tired.”

John frowned at that, as he loosened his tie.

“Well, I hope you’re not too tired…” John said, his voice drawn out in an implicating way.

Paul grinned discreetly as he caught what John was implying and quickly started to pull down his own pants. John heard the shuffling coming from the bed, and turned around to see Paul struggling to take off his pants. He chuckled at the sight and walked over to the bed to help Paul with his pants. John grabbed Paul’s pant legs and pulled them off him with ease, finding the ‘I could have done that myself’ look Paul gave him, very amusing. As soon as John threw Paul’s pants on the ground, he hastily pulled off his own shirt and jacket, then went straight for their bedside table drawer, where they kept the lube.

“Gettin’ straight to the point, aren’t ya’?” Paul giggled, as he saw John grab the bottle of lube.

John looked down at the giggling Paul that was lying on the bed, and he felt his heart flutter.

‘I’m married to this man.’

The thought sent a realization to John. He was married to fucking Paul McCartney and he couldn’t be happier. This was the best decision he had ever made.

“You’re so fucking adorable.” John nearly growled as he jumped on top of Paul, peppering his cheeks and neck with kisses.

“S-Stop! that tickles!” Paul squirmed underneath John, giggling at the sensation of all the tiny kisses John was giving him.

Finally after a good few seconds of Paul fighting, John took a break and looked into Paul’s eyes. He nearly got lost in them, when suddenly Paul pressed his lips to John’s. John grunted in surprise, but almost instantly started to kiss Paul back hard. As they were kissing, John decided to flip them over so Paul was on top, now straddling his hips. Paul started to grind down on John’s clothed erection, moaning into the kiss as he felt it growing underneath his ass. Suddenly, all Paul could think about while they were kissing was John’s dick, and how much he wanted to see it.

To taste it.

Paul quickly broke the kiss and moved down so he was facing John’s dick. He licked his lips at the tent in John’s pants and slowly started to unbutton them. John looked down at Paul as he started to pull down his pants and underwear groaning at the feeling of his erection being released.

Paul licked his lips again at the sight of John’s cock standing proud right in front of his face. He took no time before licking a long strip from the base of his cock to the tip, enjoying the shaky groan John let out at the feeling. Paul then slowly wrapped his lips around the tip of John cock, taking more and more of it in his mouth until his nose was tickled by John’s pubic hair.

“Mm fuck, Paul. That’s it…” John groaned as he intertwined his fingers in Paul’s hair, giving it a little tug as Paul started to bob his head.

Paul continued to suck John’s dick. Taking it deep down his throat, and running his tongue along the underside of it. Paul was very skilled at giving head. John had told him this multiple times.

“Oh fuck, baby. Your mouth is so good.” John moaned as Paul started to bob his head even faster. “But you're gonna have to stop… mm I don’t wanna come.”

John slowly pulled Paul off his cock by his hair, smirking at the small whimper Paul let out.

“Come on beautiful, let’s get this off of you.” Johns said as he grabbed Paul by his waist so he was straddling his waist once again. John slowly started to unbutton Paul’s shirt, chuckling at the way Paul was squirming in his lap, clearly desperate to get to the point.

“Would you hurry up?” Paul whined as he brought his hands up to help John unbutton his shirt.

“Hey… slow down now. I want to savour this moment.” Johns said quietly, grabbing Paul’s hands.

“What do you mean ‘savour it.’ You're married to me for Christ sake! We have our whole lives to fuck.”

“Aye, but I don’t want to fuck.”

Paul raised an eyebrow at him.

“I want to make love.” John whispered, finally unbuttoning the last button of Paul’s shirt. He slid the shirt off of Paul and threw it on the ground, looking up at Paul’s gorgeous face.

“Holy fuck you’re beautiful.” John said under his breath.

“Shut up.” Paul said, looking away from John to hide his blush.

“No… look at me. I want to see your face.”

Paul slowly turned his face back to John, rolling his eyes a bit. He pretended that he hated when John was like this, but really it was one of his favourite parts about him. John presented himself to be all rough and cold on the outside, but when he was with Paul he could open up and be the softie he really was. Back when they first got together Paul would tease John about it, but now he loves it more than anything.

John stared into Paul’s eyes until Paul finally broke it with a kiss. Paul nibbled on John’s lower lip and moaned when he felt John’s tongue enter his mouth. As they were kissing, John fumbled for the lube. He grabbed the bottle laying beside him and opened it, hastily squirting a bit on his fingers and bringing his free hand down to slip Paul’s underwear down over his ass.

“Mmm…” Paul moaned into the kiss as he felt John’s wet fingers start to poke around at his hole. “Ah~” Paul broke the kiss when John’s finger slipped in.

“Mm… you look so hot when you moan.” John said in a low voice, adding a second finger in.

Paul grinded down on John’s fingers, moaning even louder when John suddenly added a third.

“Oh god…” Paul whimpered. “Just fuck me!”

“Ah ah ah… what did I say?” John teased.

“Ugh!” Paul groaned. “Make love to me for Christ’s sake!”

John smirked when he heard Paul say that, and quickly pulled his fingers out. He flipped them over once again, so that Paul was pinned to the mattress, his legs hooked around Paul back. Paul looked up at him with wide eyes, waiting for John to enter.

“God… I love you.” John whispered as he entered Paul.

“Mmm…” Paul hummed at the feeling of being stretched by John’s dick.

John looked down at Paul’s beautiful face and started to kiss his cheeks, while setting a slow pace. He groaned at the way Paul clenched around him, and the small whimpers Paul was making. Suddenly, John hit his prostate, causing Paul to let out a loud moan.

“Ooh… fuck! Mmm that’s it Johnny, right there!”

John bit his lip and continued to thrust at that angle that made Paul moan. Although John wasn’t going at a very fast pace, he was reaching deep inside Paul. Every time he thrusted, Paul’s body would shake in pleasure, tightening his legs around John’s waist and letting out cries of pleasure. John flicked his gaze down to Paul’s lips, watching how they parted wider every time he hit his prostate. God they were beautiful lips. What he would do to kiss them right now.

That’s when John remembered he could kiss them. John moved his face down closer to Paul’s and connected their lips, his tongue quickly finding its way into Paul’s mouth once again. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Paul clench insanely tight around him, knowing that meant he was close to orgasm. John quickly brought his hand down to Paul’s throbbing erection and lightly grabbed it, running his wet fingers up and down it until he felt Paul’s semen running down his knuckles.

“Mmm!~” Paul moaned into the kiss as he came.

John suddenly broke the kiss as he began to chase his own orgasm, speeding up his thrusts until he finally released inside of Paul.

“Oh fuck!” He moaned as he filled up Paul.

John fell down beside Paul, wrapping his arms around him immediately. Paul scooted closer to John so that his head was lying on John’s chest. Paul looked up at him, admiring the man he just married and made love to.

“I love you so much…” Paul said quietly, snuggling in closer to John.

“I love you too. More than you can imagine.” John replied, squeezing Paul tighter.

They laid in silence for a bit.

“I’m so glad I married you.”


	20. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ohn and paul curiously making out the first time and they felt really pleasured so they continued until the grind each other out and cum.

John and Paul sat in John’s room, plucking away at the strings of their guitars, trying to put together a tune for a song. They sat across from each other, both looking down at the fretboards of their guitars. It was clear they weren’t getting anywhere with the song, but neither of them wanted to be the first to put down their guitar. 

John was the first to look up. He glanced at Paul and he instantly felt a twitch in his pants. John hadn't had a good wank today and he had been dying to get off ever since Paul got to his house. And it especially didn’t help that Paul would be the one he’d be thinking of while doing so. John’s eyes traced over Paul’s body, taking in every movement of his fingers and ever bat of his eyelashes. God, John couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly put his guitar down on the floor, creating a loud hollow band as it hit the floor. Paul jerked his head up at the noise and looked straight at John.

“What are ya doin’?” Paul asked.

“We’re getting absolutely nowhere with this, Paul. I think we ought ta call it quits for the day.” John replied.

Paul sighed and put his guitar on the ground next to John’s. He hated giving up, but he knew once John was done there was no way to get him back into it.

“Well what do we do now?” Paul said, looking at John. 

John didn’t reply, but instead adjusted the positioning of his hard dick in his pants, which Paul noticed right away and immediately started to blush. Once he made eye contact with the bulge in John’s pants, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off it. Paul nearly licked his lips, but caught himself and quickly looked up at John, his blush deepening. He knew John had seen him because he had the most wicked grin on his face Paul had ever seen.

“You like that?” John asked teasingly. Moving closer to Paul.

“I- uh…”

“It’s okay Paul. It’s okay to like it.” John said with a bit of a chuckle, as he slowly started to run his fingers up Paul’s thighs.

“John-” Paul whispered in a concerned tone as he grabbed John’s hand, stopping it from going any further.

“Sh… it’s okay.” John whispered back as he lifted Paul’s hand off of his. 

“B-but… it’s queer. Isn’t it?” Paul asked in an innocent tone.

“No. No it’s not. I’m not queer and you’re not queer, right? It’s fine. It’s just me, yeah?” John said quietly as he hooked his arm around Paul’s waist, pulling him in close.

“...okay.” Paul agreed, looking up at John with wide eyes. 

Paul felt his stomach tingle as he saw John's eyes flick down to his lips. Paul wasn’t going to lie to himself, he always knew he had a bit of a crush on John. He just never wanted to admit it. Teddy boy John… bad boy John, he always had a certain feeling when he was with John, but he could never pinpoint it. 

Suddenly, John connected their lips. Smashing them together in a passionate way. Paul made a small noise as John quickly pulled him into his lap. Paul instantly felt John hard on rub up against his clothed ass. He moaned at the feeling.

John pushed his tongue through Paul's lips and into his mouth, causing Paul to let out another moan. The noise made John more hard, forcing him to lightly thrust up against Paul. John's hands traced up and down Paul’s back as Paul began to rub his ass against John rock hard cock, letting out small whimpers as his own dick rubbed against John’s stomach. Suddenly, John’s hands found Paul’s hair, which made John curious about what would happen if he pulled it. He wrapped his fingers in Paul’s hair and rugged it lightly, taking delight in the loud high pitched moan Paul let out. 

Paul suddenly felt very close to orgasm. He never thought he would get so turned on by bouncing up and down on a cock that wasn’t even visible. But soon enough, with one last tug to his hair, Paul came. He came right in his pants, feeling the warm substance stain the inside of his underwear. Paul let out a cry as John rapidly thrusted up into him, rubbing his rock hard cock between the indent in Paul pants, where his crack and hole would be. The thought of him actually actually thrusting into Paul’s tight hole is what sent John over the edge, finally breaking the kiss as his cum spilled into his pants. 

John rested his head on Paul's shoulder as he took a few deep breaths, processing what had just happened. Soon, he looked up at Paul and saw a look of lust still in his eyes. 

“Wow…” Paul said, breathlessly, still sitting in John’s lap. “That was… great.

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist.

“Yeah.” He agreed. 

“Uh- we should do that again some time.” Paul said blushing.

“Yeah… and you know what? I wouldn’t mind… y’know, doing the real thing… if you know what I mean.” John said, a bit cautiously. Not knowing quite how Paul would react.

Paul’s eyes widened at that as he thought about it. John… inside him. Oh god, Paul almost got hard again just thinking about it.

He slowly looked back down at John and nodded his head. 

John grinned in return.


	21. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I'm back with this fic request now that fic requests are open! Can I have Paul being a absolute attention whore when John is trying to do some work, but Paul wont leave him alone just becomes so annoying that John shoves his dick in Paul's mouth to shut him up, but Paul secretly loves it, and planned it all along, and proceeds to give John one of the best blowjobs he has ever had, which makes John even less focused on his work ♡

“Jooohn…” Paul whined for what must have been the 20th time.

John had his nose deep in a book, trying his hardest to concentrate as the book was getting very interesting.

“Joooohn…” 21

Paul walked over to John and sat himself down in his lap, causing John to drop his book.

“Fuck Paul! Could you stop bothering me for two seconds? I’m trying to do something.” John said angrily.

“But I want you to fuck me…” Paul whined, looking up at John with pleading eyes.

“I told ya, I’ll fuck ya after I’m finished this chapter.” John said, picking up the book.

“But I wanna fuck now…” Paul started to grind his ass in John’s lap, trying to get him hard.

John looked at Paul and then back down at his book, suddenly getting an idea. He gripped Paul tightly and pushed him to the ground in front of his knees.

“Since you won’t shut up, I guess I’ll have to do it for you.” John said, spreading his legs and unbuckling his pants.

Paul covered his grin with a lip bite and tucked his feet under his bum. Everything was going just how Paul wanted.

“I’m gonna read my book peacefully while you suck my cock. There will be none of that teasing that you like to do, or you’ll be punished.”

Paul felt his stomach tingle at John’s words. John hadn’t been this dominant in a while and Paul had forgotten how much he liked it.

Once John managed to get pants and underwear down Paul didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around his cock. John stifled a moan at the sensation and picked up his book. He flipped to the page he was last on and started to read, or at least tried to. Paul bobbed his head up and down John’s cock slowly, running his tongue along the underside of it, getting a real good taste of John. Soon, Paul decided to work John’s dick down his throat, opening his throat up, so it could slide down better. Paul nearly gagged, but breathed out hard through his nose and continued to take John’s dick. It was incredibly hard for John to read his book with his cock down Paul’s throat. At this point he wasn’t even reading, just skimming over the words. Each time Paul took him down his throat John had to keep himself from moaning, he didn’t want Paul to know he was winning whatever this was.

Paul hummed around the cock in his mouth and took it down his throat once again. This time, swallowing around it. He looked up at John to see his reaction, and was amused to see that he was clearly struggling. John’s hands started to shake as he finally looked up from the book and down at Paul. He moaned when he was met with Paul’s beautiful doe eyes, somehow looking so innocent while doing such a naughty task. John dropped the book and wrapped his hands in Paul's hair, tugging it lightly and making Paul moan around his cock.

“F-Fuck Paul…” John groaned quietly as Paul continued to bob his head up and down.

John was close. He gripped Paul hair as he started to thrust his hips into Paul’s face, fucking his mouth as he chased his orgasm.

“Ugh!” John moaned, pulling Paul’s head up so his nose was buried in his pubes.

Paul looked up at John as he felt cum start to pour down his throat. He nearly choked on John’s cum, but John pulled out before he did. John watched as Paul swallowed it all, some dripping from the corners of his mouth. He gazed at the sight for a bit, then pulled Paul up into his lap and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“How was the book?” Paul teased in a slightly raspy voice.

“Oh fuck off.”


	22. Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What about mclennon sneaking off after a show? Like I'd assume probably Paul just can't keep his hands off of John and shoves him against a wall to kiss and then gets reminded they're in public so they sneak away to an empty dressing room? Bonus points if they can hear Eppy, Mal and the boys looking for them so John shoves his fingers in Paul's mouth to quiet him? And then they come out of the room, fixing up like nothing happened? Light teasing about bites or hickeys? 👀 I have too many ideas

Paul grabbed John by the arm leading him a bit out of sight from the others. They had just finished a show and Paul was incredibly horny, he couldn’t wait another second not touching John.

“What’s up Pau-”

John was cut off by Paul shoving him against the wall, and immediately attacking his lips. Paul moaned into the kiss and trailed his hand down to John’s crotch, giving it a bit of a squeeze as he felt it grow hard in his hand.

John broke the kiss and looked around, making sure nobody saw what had just happened.

“You can’t just do that baby, we’re gonna get caught.” John said, holding Paul down by his shoulders.

“But I need you…”

John couldn’t resist the tone in Paul’s voice and his sparkling eyes. He looked behind Paul and saw a door to what looked like a dressing room on the other side of the hall. He quickly grabbed Paul's wrist and tugged him towards the door, opening it with his free hand. Once they were both in, John shut the door and locked it.

“I can’t see a thing, John. Where’s the light?”

John felt around the walls until he found the switch. He flipped it on and looked right back at Paul.

“Now, where were we?” John said in a low voice and a bit of a chuckle.

He walked over to Paul and backed him up against the wall of the small dressing room. He slowly started to unbuckle Paul’s pants.

“Mm Johnny hurry up. We don’t have too much time…” Paul whined.

John complied and pulled down Paul’s pants and underwear.

“Did you bring-”

“Yup.”

Paul reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“Wow, aren’t you prepared?” John chuckled.

“Just get on with it.” Paul said as he turned around to face the wall, sticking his bum out towards John.

John bit his lip at the sight and brought his hands down to squeeze Paul’s arse, loving the moan it pulled out of him. John turned his focus to getting his own pants down, pulling them just low enough that he could get his dick out. He then opened the bottle of lube and squirted a bit on his fingers. He could tell that Paul was getting desperate so quickly lubed up his dick.

“Want me to open you up with my fingers first?” John asked.

“No, I’m fine. Just stick it in me.” Paul started to grind his ass back on John’s dick.

John nodded and slowly pushed in. He went slow at first because he knew it would be painful for Paul.

“Mmm fuck John.” Paul groaned, biting his lip.

“You alright?”

“Yeah… mm speed up.”

John quickened his pace again, watching as Paul’s fists clenched against the wall.

“Oh fuck!” Paul moaned when John hit his sweet spot. “R-Right there Johnny! Mm yeah fuck me…”

John continued to his Paul’s prostate, as he started to suck on the side of Paul’s neck. He felt he was getting close when suddenly he heard something from outside.

“Where the fuck are they?”

It sounded like George.

“Where could they have gone that is so important?”

John’s eyes widened at that, quickly realizing that if he could hear them, then they could hear Paul, who was still loudly moaning.

John quickly shoved his fingers in Paul’s mouth.

“Suck on them, baby.” John whispered. “You don’t want anyone to hear you moaning as I pound your pretty little arse.

“Mmm…” Paul whimpered around John’s fingers as he was continuously rammed into.

John could now hear them calling their name. He had to speed this up.

John quickly took his hand that wasn’t in Paul's mouth around to pump Paul’s dick, trying to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible.

“MMM!” Paul's scream was muffled by John’s fingers as he came in his hand.

The feeling of Paul’s hole clenching around John’s cock was enough to bring him to orgasm as well. He came inside Paul, slowly pulling his fingers out of Paul’s mouth, allowing him to whine at the feeling of being filled.

John quickly pulled up his pants and told Paul to do the same. Paul was a bit hesitant because he knew that John’s cum would drip out of him while he walked, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Okay, we’ve got to go, the others are looking for us.” John said quietly as he walked towards the door. Paul followed him as he fixed his hair.

John opened the door and they both stepped out. They walked down the hall until they were met with the others.

“Where were you two?” Brian said angrily as he looked at the disheveled boys.

“Oh we just went out for a smoke.” John said, flattening his hair with his hand.

“Yeah right.” George said, rolling his eyes. “You two are as red as a bloody tomato.”

“Yeah must have been quite the smoke, Paul.” Ringo smirked as he held back the collar of Paul’s shirt with his finger, observing a very large hickey.

Paul blushed as he hit Ringo’s hand away.

“Whatever… let’s just get back to the hotel.” Paul said embarrassingly, starting to walk in the direction of the exit.

The others followed, George and Ringo laughing quietly behind Paul.


	23. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi I absolutely adore your writing! It makes me so happy we have such a good writer in the fandom 💓 If you're still taking requests, can you please do a truth or dare scenario where Paul has to give John a blowjob? (Extra spicy points for some gay panic and eventual smut)

“Okay… McCartney, truth or dare.” Pete said from the other side of the circle, a small smirk playing at his lips.

They were supposed to be having band practice right now, but they got caught up drinking a few too many beers and somehow ended up playing a game of truth or dare.

“Oh c’mon Pete, why ya gotta choose Paul? We all know he’s gonna pick truth.” Len groaned.

Paul furrowed his eyebrows at that. He hated when the rest of the band treated him like a baby.

“Dare.” Paul said loudly.

Len laughed a bit.

“Well give him a good one, Pete.” He said.

Pete nodded and looked around the circle making eye contact with everyone. Everyone except John, who was sitting on the couch with Paul by his feet, staring down at the boy with a certain look in his eyes. He seemed to be making direct eye contact with his lips.

Pete suddenly got an idea. He chuckled a bit as he started to speak.

“Alright Paul,” he said looking directly at John. “I dare you to suck John off.”

Paul’s eyes widened at that and John shot his head up to look at Pete.

“W-What?” Paul stuttered trying not to look at John.

“Suck his cock. C’mon it’s not that big of a deal.” Pete repeated.

“I’m not-” Paul started, then stopped when he saw the multiple eye rolls from around the circle. “I don’t think John would want me to.”

“I’m cool with it.” John interrupted. The calmness in his voice was unsettling.

Paul suddenly felt his face start to heat up. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn’t actually going to suck John off, was he? He looked up at John and then down at his crotch, noticing a slight bump. Paul swallowed and scooted so he was sitting in front of John’s knees.

“Is he actually gonna do it?” Paul heard Colin whisper from beside him.

Paul slowly looked up at John with his big doe eyes, waiting for John to give him a sign to continue.

He heard a quiet groan erupt from John’s throat as he nodded his head and spread his legs a bit.

Paul felt his heart start to race as he went to reach for John’s fly. He had always had a bit of a crush on John, but he never thought that it would ever be acknowledged, especially like this. He started to fiddle with the button of John’s jeans, slowly unbuttoning it. Once the button was undone he slowly dragged John’s zipper down until he could see the bulge under his boxers. Paul bit his lip and slowly started to pull John’s pants down. Once they were down below John’s knees, Paul thought about maybe going into another room. A place where everybody wouldn’t be watching. But then he thought again, and how if they did that he could easily just say he did it without actually doing it. And besides, they’ve all seen John’s dick before so there wasn’t even a good reason to.

Paul looked back up at John with a worried look in his eyes.

“It’s okay,” John whispered. “It’s just me.

Paul felt as though a flock of butterflies had been released in his stomach at the tone in John’s voice. It gave him the courage to pull down John’s underwear.

Paul let out a small gasp once he was met with John’s cock. It looked much bigger when it was right in front of his face.

“C’mon what’s the hold up, Paul? Put it in your mouth already.”

“Sh!”

Paul heard from across the circle. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up even more when he felt John wrap his fingers in his hair.

“It’s okay Paulie, you can do it.” John whispered just loud enough for Paul to hear.

Paul just barely nodded before he brought his head closer to John’s cock. Before he could even think, Paul licked the tip of John’s dick, barely holding back a moan at the taste of it. Paul heard little whispers and gasps come from the rest of his band mates at the action. Suddenly, Paul felt John’s hand tug his hair slightly, causing him to really moan out as he brought his lips to the tip of John’s cock. The circle was completely silent when Paul wrapped his lips around John’s dick. Paul was worried that the silence was of disgust rather than shock. He didn’t want his band mates to think he was queer, but he also didn’t want them to think he was a pussy.

Paul slowly started to bob his head, not quite knowing how to go about this. He just acted as if he was sucking a popsicle.

“Oh fuck.” Paul heard John groan from above him. He quickly looked up at John and saw that his head was thrown back in pleasure. Was this really pleasuring John?

“Oh my god…” Paul heard what sounded like Pete whisper.

Paul felt John’s hand tug his hair again, causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth. The vibrations of Paul’s moan on John’s cock caused John to let out a groan of himself. Paul suddenly got the wild idea to try to take John all the way down his throat. John was big, and Paul wasn’t sure that he could get it down without gagging. But despite that, he tried anyway.

Paul slowly moved his head closer to John’s pubic hair, opening his throat as well as he could so he could take John down his throat. As soon as John’s dick hit the back of his throat, Paul gagged. The sound was embarrassing and he quickly looked up at John to see if he was laughing. But was surprised to find John looking down at him with a dark and dominant look in his eyes. The look made Paul shiver and moan, and spurred him on to try again to take John down his throat.

This time Paul hollowed out his cheeks and took a deep breath through his nose as he started to take John down his throat again. This time when John cock hit the back of his throat he didn’t gag, but instead, slipped it down further.

“Mmm…” John groaned at the feeling of Paul taking his cock down his tight throat.

“Is… he… fucking deep-throating him?” Colin whispered to Pete.

It wasn’t loud enough for Paul to hear, but John sure heard it.

“Mm fuck yeah he is…” John groaned as he tugged at Paul’s hair.

Paul let out another moan around John’s cock, almost forgetting he was in a room with four other guys.

“P-Paul… I’m about to… fuck-” John closed his eyes, not wanting this to be over. “I’m about to cum.”

Paul didn’t stop.

“Hey Paul. You, you might wanna… mm… y’know- unless you want to…”

John couldn’t seem to form a sentence yet Paul knew exactly what he was trying to say. Paul looked up at John, hoping that the look in his eyes would tell him what he wanted.

John moaned loudly when he made eye contact with Paul, and tugged his hair once more before he came down his throat.

From the tug of his hair and the taste of John’s cum in his mouth, Paul came in his pants. Untouched.

Paul quickly swallowed John’s cum, not once wincing at the taste, and slowly pulled his lips off of John cock. He looked up at John with parted lips and a bit of cum still dripping from the corner of his mouth, watching as John removed his hand from his hair and wiped off the corners of Paul’s mouth with his thumb. John smiled down at Paul as he pulled his pants and underwear up, the sound of John’s fly zipping up, sent Paul back into reality.

Paul looked down at his own crotch, making sure his pants weren’t visibly wet before turning around to face the rest of the circle. When Paul turned around, he was met with gaping faces of his band mates. They were all wide eyed with their mouths agape. Paul couldn’t help but go a bit red as he still felt the aftertaste of John’s release in his mouth.

“Holy… fuck.” Len said, looking in between Paul and John.

“Who knew Paul had… such a talent.” Pete said, trying to make a joke to shake himself out of his state of shock.

John chuckled at that and trailed his hand down Paul’s back. Paul shivered at the touch and looked behind him at John, who was looking at him with the most wicked smirk Paul had ever seen.


	24. Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: john watches the help! music video back and can’t stop thinking about paul bouncing…things end with some good old fashioned riding

John, Paul, George, and Ringo stood around the small television as they watched back the music video they had filmed just a few days ago. The video seemed to turn out pretty well. It featured the four of them sitting on a long bench while lip-synching the song. There was nothing special about the video. Well, John could state otherwise.

John stood, watching the video wide-eyed as he stared at Paul on the screen. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Paul was bouncing up and down on the bench behind John, with a smile on his face. Most would say that he just looked cute, but to John, he looked downright dirty. The only thing John could think of was the memories of Paul riding his dick. Bouncing in the exact same way and with the exact same expression on his face.

John let out a low sound from his throat as he felt his dick harden in his pants. He silently cursed to himself as he realized he was still in a room with other people. All he wanted to do was get Paul on his cock.

After what seemed to be an eternity the video finally finished.

“That looks pretty good, I’d say.” Paul said as he turned to everybody.

“Yeah it’s good, now what time is it?” George said, quickly changing the subject. “I’m fucking starving.”

“Uh, it’s about 1:30,” Ringo said, glancing at his watch. “Wanna get some lunch?”

George was already walking out the door by the time Ringo finished his sentence.

“You coming?” Ringo asked, pointing his thumb at John and Paul, as he followed George out the door.

“We’ll be just a minute.” John said, grabbing Paul’s arm to stop him from going out the door.

Paul looked back at John in confusion, which caused John to tug Paul closer to him so Paul’s ass brushed against his hard dick. Paul blushed as he felt the hardness and turned back towards Ringo.

“Maybe more than a minute.” He corrected.

Ringo nodded and left the room, walking fast to catch up with George.

As soon as Ringo left, John let go of Paul and went to close the door and lock it.

“Jesus Christ…” John breathed as he walked towards Paul, his eyes blown wide.

“What?” Paul asked innocently.

“You know what.” John said sternly as he grabbed a hold of Paul, pulling him close.

“What are you talking about?” Paul said quietly.

“That fucking video.” John said. “And the way you were just bouncing up and down as if you were riding my dick.”

Paul whimpered at that.

“God I could barely stand watching you like that,” John said, looking toward the couch. “Mm, I want you on my dick so bad.”

Paul’s breath got caught in his throat at John’s words.

John grabbed Paul’s arm and tugged him toward the couch as he sat on it, placing Paul up into his lap.

“Mm fuck… you looked so slutty, baby.” John said as he started to kiss down Paul’s neck. “I can’t wait till that video gets released and the whole world gets to see how you ride my cock.”

Paul moaned at John’s words and started to grind his ass against John’s hard dick.

“Get these fucking pants off.” John growled as he hoisted Paul off of his lap so he could take off his pants.

Paul quickly pulled his pants and underwear down and moved onto undo John’s. John groaned as he watched as Paul bent over to undo his pants. God, Paul looked so beautiful. His eyelashes casted a shadow on his cheeks as he looked down to undo John’s pants. His plump lips were slightly parted when he finally pulled down John’s pants and underwear to reveal John’s very hard dick.

“Fuck,” John grumbled. “Put it in your mouth quickly so we can get to the real ride.”

Paul didn’t hesitate to wrap his pretty lips around John’s cock, quickly taking in as much he could. He couldn’t wait to get fucked.

After a quick minute of Paul bobbing his head up and down John’s dick, John pulled Paul off of him by his hair and placed him back on his lap so he was hovering over his cock.

“I want you to ride me. Ride me like you did in the video.” John growled.

Paul moaned and started to slide himself down on John’s dick, slightly wincing as it was a bit painful without preparation.

“Mmm fuck that’s it…” John breathed as Paul started a slow rhythm, soon building up speed.

Paul squeaked when he found his sweet spot, continuously hitting it again and again.

“Mm… I bet you knew exactly what you were doing in that video, baby.” John said through gritted teeth as he watched Paul whimper as he bounced in his lap. “Think of all the people who are gonna see that video… mm… all of them will just think you’re being cute, nobody will expect that that’s actually what you look like when you ride my dick.”

Paul threw his head back and let out a moan, as he felt himself approaching orgasm.

“You look so pretty, kitten,” John said as he brought his hand to Paul’s dick. “Maybe we should make a real video of you riding my cock, so everybody can see how much you love something up your ass.”

After those words, Paul felt himself release.

“Mmm J-John!” Paul moaned as he came.

John grunted and came as well, releasing his warm cum inside Paul, who was still slowly rocking in his lap.

They stayed together for

awhile, trying to catch their breath.

“I think we should do that, though,” Paul said after a while.

“Do what?”

“A sex tape.”


	25. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hello! I would like to request a fic for ur McLennon smut series on ao3 if that’s alright! Could you do one with john fucking paul and Paul has a small dick and John keeps commenting on how small pauls cock is?? Like ofc pauls into it he gets off on the humiliation. Thank you!!

Paul was on his back with legs on John’s shoulders as John thrusted into him. He let out little moans as squeaks each time John hit his sweet spot, which was almost every thrust now.

“Mm yeah you like that baby?” John said as he looked down between Paul’s legs at his throbbing dick. 

John grinned when he looked at it. Paul was a bit below the average dick size for his age, and both him and Paul knew that. They had never addressed it though. John really never saw the need to. But now, for some reason, John had the urge to say something. Not because he wanted to tell Paul he had a small dick, but because he knew he would get pleasure out of it. 

“A-aH! John~” Paul moaned as John sped up his thrusts.

“You need to cum, baby? John asked as he brought his hand towards Paul’s dick. “You want me to give your little prick some pleasure?”

Paul moaned at that, biting his lip and nodding his head. 

John smiled at the reaction.

“Oh you like that?” John asked, stroking Paul’s cock. “You like me talking to you like that?”

“Mmm~” Paul moaned as John stroked him.

“Oh kitten… it’s so cute.” John said wrapping his hand around Paul’s dick. “It’s so small I can wrap my entire hand around it.”

Paul let out a loud moan at John’s words, picturing how John’s huge hand looked around his small dick. 

That’s when Paul realized he didn’t have to imagine. He used what little strength he had left to look down between him and John to see exactly what John was explaining.

Paul nearly came right there when he saw it. John’s big veiny hand was nearly covering his entire dick. Only the head was barely poking out.

“That’s it baby… let it all out.” John said, pounding into Paul and pumping his fist up and down Paul’s dick. “I wanna see you cum. Spray it all out of your tiny little cock.”

That was it for Paul. He nearly screamed as he came all over John’s hand, whimpering as he felt John release inside him.

“Mm fuck…” John said as he pulled out of Paul, falling down on the bed beside him. 

They sat in silence for a bit, thinking about all that happened. 

“Was that okay?” John finally broke the silence.

Paul thought for a moment and looked over at John.

“That was more than okay.”


	26. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Paul is being a bratty tease to John in he studio all day by acting flirty around the other boys, like sitting on Ringo's lap, getting piggy back rides from George ect.... and by the time they are home John is FURIOUS at Paul becuase hes very possive of him, so he gives him an intense spanking, then throat fucks him, and finishes of by pounding Paul into the mattress and saying stuff like "tease me again and I'll spank you in front of the others so they can see how much you love being naughty"

John watched as Paul waltzed around the recording studio as if he hadn’t just openly flirted with George. He saw the way Paul laughed and brushed his hand over George’s arm. Paul was now headed towards Ringo, who was sitting on the couch. It was then that Paul decided to sit in Ringo’s lap, taking a quick glance at John to try and catch his reaction. John's eyes grew dark as he clenched his fists at the sight of Paul curled up in Ringo’s lap. What the fuck did Paul think he was doing.

John couldn’t stand another minute of this.

“Okay lads!” John suddenly yelled, “I think that’s good for today.” John continued behind clenched teeth.

“But John, we’ve only been here for an ho-”

“I don’t fucking care. We’ve done enough work for today. Everybody go home.”

George raised his eyebrows and started to put his guitar away.

Paul slowly got up out of Ringo’s lap, a slight smile playing at his lips from the reaction he got out of John.

“All right see you lads tomorrow,” Paul said, as he turned to head out the door, trying to tease John.

John growled and walked over towards Paul, grabbing his wrist and yanking him out the door

“Ah, John-.” Paul gasped in surprise.

“Shut the fuck up.” John snarled, tightening his grip on Paul’s wrist.

Paul kept quiet as John pulled him towards the car.

John opened the passenger seat for Paul and pushed him in, slamming the door as he made his way to the front seat.

The car ride was silent, and the sexual tension was unbearable. Luckily, they didn’t live far.

When they pulled up to the house, John, without looking at Paul, growled out,

“Get out.”

Paul felt his dick twitch at the tone in John’s voice and quickly got out of the car, John following behind him.

As soon as they were both in the house, Paul was slammed up against the wall, making him gasp as John lightly wrapped his hand around his neck.

“I want you upstairs. On the bed. Ass up.” John whispered as he stared dangerously into Paul’s eyes. John finished the sentence by squeezing Paul’s neck and then releasing him. Paul quickly ran up the stairs and headed towards their bedroom.

Once Paul entered the bedroom, he quickly took off all his clothes and jumped on the bed. Paul’s heart was racing. He couldn’t wait to see what John was going to do to him. Paul scooted his knees up to his chest so his ass was up in the air as he started to hear John’s footsteps come up the stairs. Paul bit his lip as the footsteps got closer and closer until he finally heard John open the door.

“I don’t even know what to say,” John mumbled as he shut the door. Paul shivered at the tone of his voice. “What the fuck were you doing?”

Paul was silent.

“Being a slut. That’s what you were doing.” John said a bit louder.

Paul nodded.

“Fuckin’ sitting in Ringo’s lap. Grinding against his dick. Jesus Christ, what the fuck were you thinking?” John started to yell.

“I’m sorry-”

“No you fucking aren’t.” John interrupted. “You’re mine and no one else’s, got it?”

Paul nodded.

“You do know what I have to do now, right?”

“Yes…” Paul said with his head down.

“What am I going to do?” John asked, walking towards Paul and lifting up his head.

“...Punish me?”

A grin formed on John’s face as he nodded at Paul’s response.

“Yes, princess.”

And with that, John reeled his hand back and let it down on Paul’s ass hard.

Paul let out a squeak at the contact and wiggled his ass a bit, making it obvious that he was enjoying it.

“You like this don’t you? God, you’re such a little whore.”

John spanked Paul again. This time, even harder.

“Mmm…” Paul bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to muffle his moans.

“I’m gonna make your ass red, kitten. I want you to remember to never do that again.”

John continued to spank Paul, watching as each hit left a red handprint. God, Paul’s ass looked beautiful all marked up. John licked his lips at the sight of it, and hit Paul one last time.

Paul yelped at the last hit and balled his fists up in the sheets. He had tears down his cheeks and his cock was painfully hard. He needed John to fuck him.

“Good boy…” John said as he stroked Paul’s hair. “You did so good.”

“Mmm…”

“But I’m not done yet,” John said trailing his hand down Paul’s spine.

Paul let out a loud whine at that. What did John mean? How could he not be done?

“Get on the floor, baby. On your knees.”

Paul’s eyes lit up when he heard John. There was nothing he loved more than sucking cock. Other than getting fucked, of course.

Paul crawled off the bed and got down on his knees in front of John, watching as he unbuckled his pants.

“Alright baby, open wide slut.” John said once he slid his pants down.

Paul obeyed and opened his mouth, moaning as he felt John wrap his fingers in his hair.

“Fuck… you’re so pretty.” John said, as he thrusted into Paul's mouth.

Paul gagged when he felt John’s cock hit the back of his throat, causing him to try and open his throat.

“Mm fuck princess, that’s it. Choke on my cock.” John groaned as he pulled out and thrusted back into Paul’s mouth. Breathing heavily through his nose as he felt his dick slip into Paul’s throat.

Paul hollowed out his cheeks and dragged his tongue along the underside of John’s dick, as John started to fuck his throat. Every time Paul gagged John would tug his hair, loving the way it would make Paul moan.

“Mmm…” Paul moaned around John’s cock, pre-cum and spit running down the corners of his mouth.

John groaned at the sight and pulled out of Paul’s mouth. He took his dick in his hand a slapped it against Paul’s face, once, twice, three times. Making Paul whimper at the sensation. God, at this moment in time, all John wanted to do was cum on Paul’s face. He just wanted to see Paul’s pretty face all dirty, but he knew he had to fuck him first. He wasn’t that cruel.

“Alright… ahem, get up on the bed.” John said, clearing his throat.

Paul could barely register what John had said, his mind still foggy from being throat fucked. Paul did snap out of it though, climbing up on the bed and sticking his ass out for John to fuck.

John looked at Paul’s ass as he rubbed some lube on his dick. Nearly cumming from just the sight of Paul’s tight hole.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby. Just to remind you how much you need me. Just so you remember that nobody can fuck you like I do.” John growled as he rubbed his dick up and down Paul’s crack, stopping to tease his hole.

“Y-yes Johnny…”

That’s when John slammed into Paul, putting all his anger into that thrust. He loved the way Paul squeaked when he entered him, it made him feel like he truly did own Paul.

“God you’re such a fucking slut…” John sped up his thrusts quickly, grabbing ahold of Paul’s hair for leverage.

“Ah- ah John!” Paul moaned.

John growled at the sound of Paul’s voice.

“You’re mine and only mine, got it?”

“Y-Yes! Mmm Johnny- so big.”

John felt himself coming close to orgasm, so he reached around to jerk Paul off to completion.

“I swear to god if you ever do this again… you’ll never walk right again.” John growled.

Those words set Paul right over the edge, causing him to cum right into John’s hand.

“Mmfuck yeah baby,” John said, pulling out of Paul. “Turn around.”

Paul weakly turned around and was met face to face with John’s cock. It was shaking as John pumped it with his fist, wanting to finally cum on Paul’s face. Paul opened his mouth as he waited for John’s release.

And as John looked down and Paul, he did. He released his hot semen all over Paul’s pretty face. Some landing in Paul’s mouth (which he happily swallowed), and the rest landing all over the rest of Paul’s face, some even making into his hair and eyelashes.

After John finished, he collapsed on the bed with Paul, taking deep breaths.

“If you do that again,” John started, “I’m gonna have to spank you in front of the others… let them know how dirty you are.”


	27. Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: John n Paul are married, and whenever John is talking with people he always refers to Paul as "the wife" becuase Paul is so extremely feminine and a absolute pillow princess in bed. Paul hates that John calls him "the wife" and always gets mad when he does, so John decides to prove to him that he is so submissive in bed by fucking him and getting him moaning and whining like a slut. Paul is NOT happy when he realizes John is right. Sorry if that's confusing at all

The car ride home was silent, and John didn’t know why. He kept on looking over at Paul, who was in the passenger seat with his arms crossed and a big pout on his face. He’d been like this since they left the party.

“Hey Paul… you okay?” John asked as he pulled into their driveway.

“No John, I’m not,” Paul said, turning to face John.

“Why not?”

“I don’t like that you call me ‘the wife’,” Paul said, getting straight to the point.

John thought for a moment and then started to laugh.

“Oh c’mon Paulie. It’s all just for fun.”

“Well, it’s not very fun for me when you’re talking to all your judgy friends and saying stuff like, ‘gotta keep the wife happy’.” Paul said, pouting.

John smiled and shook his head.

“The only reason I do that is because I thought you liked it,” John said.

“What?” Paul started. “Why would you think that?”

“Well…” John said, looking out the car window briefly. “You’re just so… how do I put this? Feminine in bed, I just thought you enjoyed that kind of stuff.”

“I’m not feminine in bed!” Paul argued.

“Oh yeah?” John said, raising his eyebrows in an amused way.

“Yeah!” Paul shot back.

“Well sweetie, I can easily prove you wrong,” John said, opening the car door.

“What?”

“Let’s go inside,” John said, turning to Paul, his legs already dangling out the car door.

Once John and Paul got inside, John grabbed Paul’s wrist and pulled him into their bedroom.

“What are you doing, John?” Paul said as John closed the door.

“Proving you wrong.”

And with that John pushed Paul down onto the bed, causing the younger one to gasp. John started to attack Paul’s neck with kisses and bites, making him whimper.

“So you say you’re not feminine, hm?” John growled.

Paul bit his lip and nodded.

“Let’s see how long you hold that statement.”

John quickly manhandled Paul onto his stomach and started to roughly pull down his pants. Paul squirmed, his dick twitching at John’s roughness. He wanted to squeak. He wanted to moan. But he knew that was what John wanted.

Once John got Paul’s pants and underwear off, he brought his hands to Paul’s ass, slowly massaging his soft cheeks. He knew how much Paul liked it when he played with his ass, so he knew that would get him moaning like a girl in no time.

“Mmm…” Paul quietly moaned as John started to spread his cheeks apart. John grinned at the sound, realizing that it wasn’t going to be very hard at all to prove Paul wrong.

“You know what I’m gonna do, Paulie?” John said, snapping Paul out of his daze of pleasure.

“Hm?” Paul replied.

“I’m gonna eat you out like a girl,” John growled, bringing his head down to Paul’s spread cheeks and swiping his tongue over his hole. “And then, I’m gonna fuck you like a girl. Until you’re screaming and moaning, and begging me for more. Begging me for my big cock. Just like a girl would.”

Paul opened his mouth to reply but was quickly replaced by a moan as John started to brutally eat him out.

“Ah fuck! Mm, John…”

John dove his tongue in and out of Paul’s hole, wasting no time as he started to add in a finger beside it. He circled his tongue around the rim and discreetly spat into the tight hole, in an attempt to make it easier to stretch.

Paul moaned loudly and thrusted back as John added a second finger. Writhing on the bed as John roughly pumped them in and out of him. John slowly brought his head away from Paul’s ass as he watched himself add a third finger in, smirking as he heard Paul’s moans get noticeably higher pitched.

“Hm! Mm…” Paul squeaked when John curled his fingers inside him, hitting his prostate dead on.

Once John thought he had tortured Paul enough, he slowly withdrew his fingers from Paul’s now stretched hole. Paul whimpered at the loss and involuntarily thrusted his ass upwards. John chuckled at that.

“Aren’t you just a desperate little thing,” John said as he brought his hands to Paul’s hair, tugging it lightly.

“Mmm…” Paul moaned as John tugged his hair, loving the feeling of pleasurable pain.

“Do you want my cock, princess? Do you want me to fuck you?” John said as he started to unzip his pants.

“Oh yes! Yes… mm please…” Paul whined as John continued to pull his hair.

“I’ll need you to beg for me… like the good girl you are.”

It was when John said that, that Paul remembered why this was all happening. Paul quickly shut up, ignoring the obvious twitch in his dick after John called him a good girl.

“Oh, so you don’t want my dick now?” John asked teasingly. “I see how it is…” John slowly started to zip his pants back up, a wicked smirk plastered on his face as he saw Paul struggling to decide what to do.

“Mm… fuck!” Paul groaned in frustration. “I want your cock, please!”

John chuckled and started to take off his pants once again.

“I think you can do better than that, princess,” John said, as he pulled down his own underwear and pressed his dick against Paul’s ass.

“Oh! Mmm… please. I need your big cock in me now! Oh, I love it so much…” Paul moaned as he started to grind his ass against John’s dick.

“There’s my good princess… such a little needy slut you are.”

And with that, John pushed into Paul, groaning at the warm tightness that surrounded his cock.

“Oh… John…” Paul whimpered as he was stretched by John’s dick. Paul purposely fell to his elbows so he could stick his ass further onto John’s dick. John groaned at the movement and put his hand on the back of Paul’s neck, pushing his chest into the mattress.

John wasted no time as he quickly started to thrust in and out of Paul, gripping the back of his neck as he set a fast pace.

“Oh, g-god John…” Paul moaned, his entire body shaking with John’s thrusts.

“Mm… yeah baby,” John growled, pounding into Paul harder and hitting his prostate.

“Ah! Oh, oh! Johnny!” Paul squeaked as John slammed into his sweet spot.

“God, look at you… taking my dick so well.”

John moved his hand from Paul’s neck to his hair, tugging a few strands.

“Ah D- Johnny!” Paul blushed, realizing what he nearly said. He couldn’t afford to slip up, especially like that.

Not missing what Paul said, John grinned and sped up his thrusts.

“What was that, princess?” John said, tugging Paul’s hair hard.

“N- Mm! Nothing!” Paul closed his eyes, feeling close to climax.

“It wasn’t nothing princess… say it. C’mon, don’t be shy.”

Paul bit his lip and shook his head as well as he could with John's hand in his hair.

“Fucking say it. Or you’re not coming.” John growled.

Paul felt his orgasm creeping up in him. He couldn’t handle losing it.

“D-Daddy!” Paul screamed as he came.

The sound of Paul’s voice brought John over the edge as well, releasing his cum inside Paul.

John slowly pulled out and leaned down to kiss the back of Paul’s neck.

“Well, I think we all know who’s right,” John whispered in Paul’s ear.

“F-fuck off.”


	28. Manhandling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Manhandling

“God I can’t believe you did that!” John yelled, slamming the door to their dressing room.

“W-What?” Paul asked, caught a bit off guard.

“What do you mean, ‘what’? You know what I’m talking about!”

Paul bit his lip, trying to ignore the small twitch in his dick, caused by the dominant growl in John’s voice.

“I don’t…” Paul said quietly.

That was all it took before John completely lost it. He roughly slammed Paul up against the wall, thinking he knocked the breath out of Paul if it wasn’t for the moan he let out. John looked down at Paul and grinned at the noise he made.

“Oh, you like that?” John teased, pulling Paul forward and slamming him against the wall for a second time.

“Mm…” Paul moaned, closing his eyes. He took in the feeling of John pinning him against the wall, paying attention to where John’s large hands were placed. One on his shoulder and the other below his neck. Oh, what Paul would do to have that hand wrapped around his neck.

When Paul opened his eyes, he was met with the intimidating face of John Lennon towering over him. The dark look in John’s eyes made Paul feel small and helpless. He loved it.

John let out a growl when he saw Paul look up at him with large pleading eyes. Without even speaking, he knew what those doe eyes were pleading for.

John roughly pressed his lips against Paul’s, slowly inching his hand closer to Paul’s neck. Paul moaned into the kiss as he felt John’s calloused fingers wrap around his neck, and the hand that was once on his shoulder, trail down his spine to his ass.

John roughly squeezed Paul ass, causing Paul to gasp. John chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss, skimming his eyes over Paul’s body and stopping when he spotted a small bulge in Paul’s pants.

“Fuck Paul… you just wanna be fucked so bad, don’t you?” John asked in a low voice.

Paul whimpered.

“I can tell. You just wanna be thrown around and fucked like a slut… it’s adorable.”

Paul shivered at John’s use of the word ‘slut’.

Suddenly, John yanked Paul off the wall by his arm and threw him onto the couch.

“Ah!” Paul squeaked, as he landed on the couch.

Paul barely had any time to think before John was on top of him taking off his pants. Paul squirmed as John roughly pulled off his pants, throwing them on the floor. He whimpered as John trailed his hands over his thighs, barely brushing over his clothed erection. Paul couldn’t take it.

“John~” Paul whined.

“What,” John said, keeping his eyes on Paul’s thighs.

“I need you-”

Paul was interrupted by John roughly flipping him over onto his stomach.

“Fuck, I love your ass,” Was all Paul heard before he felt John pull down his underwear.

Paul moaned as John grabbed his ass, lightly rocking his hips up into John’s touch. John noticed this, and slapped Paul’s ass, loving the moan it got out of Paul.

“You love this, don’t you kitten? You love it when I’m rough with you.”

Paul closed his eyes and nodded. When Paul opened his eyes, he found John fingers right in front of him, pushing their way into his mouth.

“Suck on them, baby. Need them all wet.” John said as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Paul’s mouth.

Paul sucked as best as he could before John pulled out and brought them to his ass. John took no time before quickly pushing them into Paul.

“Ah… Mm Johnny…” Paul whined as he was stretched. Loving the feeling of John’s thick fingers twisting inside of him.

John groaned as he watched Paul’s hole clench around his fingers. God, he couldn’t wait to get his dick inside him.

Once he felt like Paul was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, giving Paul’s ass a nice slap before pulling away.

“Mmm…” Paul moaned, humping the air with his ass.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard now, alright?” John said, lining up his dick with Paul’s wanting hole.

Paul whined when he felt John wrap his hand in his hair, knowing what was to come.

John suddenly slammed into Paul with the force of a truck, knocking Paul’s breath away.

“AH!” Paul squeaked, as John yanked his hair.

John quickly set a fast pace, slamming into Paul as hard as he could.

“Mm… fuck baby you’re so tight. God, I love your pretty ass.” John moaned as he pounded into Paul.

“Mmfuck J-Johnny…” Paul whined, his voice shaking with every one of John’s thrusts.

“I want to see your pretty face, baby,” John said, abruptly pulling out of Paul and flipping him back onto his back. John was moving so fast Paul could barely think.

John thrusted back into Paul and watched as his eyes glazed over with lust. John moved his gaze around Paul’s face, taking in his beauty as he pounded the life out of him, watching as his beautifully parted lips let out incoherent noises that John loved so much. But suddenly John noticed that the noises Paul was making weren’t incoherent at all, but were much more of a plea.

“Choke me! Oh g-god Johnny, choke me!”

John’s eyes widened when he noticed what Paul was yelping, and quickly fulfilled Paul’s wishes. John wrapped his large hand around Paul’s neck, nearly cumming when he realized he could nearly reach around Paul’s neck entirely. He watched as Paul's eyes rolled to the back of his head, marveling at how stunning he looked like that. John tightened his grip and watched as Paul brought his tiny hands up to grasp at John’s wrist.

“You can do it, baby,” John whispered as he hammered into Paul. “Just a few more seconds, I’m almost there.”

John felt his orgasm start to approach, and speed up his thrusts.

Paul’s eyelashes started to flutter as his prostate was hit nearly every thrust.

Suddenly John came, releasing his hot semen inside of Paul and finally letting go of Paul’s throat. Paul followed as he took his first breath, releasing all over his and John’s stomachs.

“Holy…” Paul breathed out, his voice slightly raspy.

“No kidding…” John responded, squeezing Paul’s hand in his. “God, you have no idea how hot you looked with my hand wrapped around your neck.”

“And you have no idea how good it felt…”


	29. Moustaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Got a really specific request for you. Paul is on a bed, hands tied behind his back and a cloth gag in his mouth. John is slowly undressing him and teasing him before f*cking him senseless. (And they got their sgt Pepper era facial hair and John makes a comment about how much he appreciates Paul's moustache.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this ask way in the depths of my inbox, and I thought it would be perfect for that anon who wanted the moustaches. It’s a shorter one, but I do have the lengthier one coming soon.

“Mmm!” Paul whined through the cloth in his mouth. He could feel John’s hands gripping his clothed ass, sending a wave of pleasure though Paul. It wasn’t enough though. Paul needed John. He needed his dick inside him.

“Oh Paulie...” John said in his low voice, “you look so needy... mm I love it.”

John reeled his hand back and gave Paul’s ass a quick slap, causing the man underneath him to writhe in pain and pleasure. Paul tugged at the restraints which held his wrist together.

“JHmm!” Paul tried to communicate with John but it was no use.

John smirked and slowly trailed his hand down into the waistband of Paul’s pants, slowly tugging it down over his plump ass.

“Mmm... I love this ass baby... god I bet it’s just aching for my cock.” John ran his hands over Paul’s bare ass.

Paul whined and nodded his head eagerly, he couldn’t wait any longer. John noticed this and decided to start to give Paul what he needed.

“Alright... face me then, slut.”

Paul bit his lip at the name he was called, and flipped over on his back.

John grabbed the legs of Paul’s pants and tugged them the rest of the way off, throwing them on the ground beside the bed. He looked down at Paul, his eyes trailing to his plump lips that were stretched around the gag and the dark bush of hair that lay above them. John bit his lip and brought his hand down to Paul’s face, slowly removing the gag. He then circling his finger around Pauls lips, watching as he opened his mouth, clearly wanting John’s fingers.

John ignored Paul open mouth and went to stroke his moustache.

“Hmm I love your little moustache... like the way it feels when we kiss.”

And with that John smashed his lips against Paul’s, loving the way he moaned. Once the two parted, John replaced his lips with his fingers. Shoving them between Paul’s lips, grinning as he watched Paul suck on them. Paul moaned around John’s fingers as he started to thrust them in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of Paul’s throat while doing so. John relished in the way Paul took his fingers down his throat, so much even he nearly forgot what the purpose of this was.

John slowly pulled his fingers out of Paul’s mouth and flipped Paul back over on his stomach, so his plump ass was on full display. John groaned and brought his fingers down to Paul’s hole, circling the rim and making Paul whine.

“Oh John please...!”

John nearly forgot Paul wasn’t gagged anymore, but he couldn’t bring himself to put it back on. Paul’s moans were just too beautiful.

John slowly dipped his finger inside Paul, stretching him ever so slightly. Paul whined at this and tugged at the restraints.

“Patience baby...” John whispered as he pushed his finger all the way in.

“Oh John... please. I want your big cock!”

“Don’t worry Paulie... you’ll get it in no time...” John responded, thrusting his fingers in and out of Paul’s hole.

Once John felt like Paul was ready, he slowly retreated his fingers pulled down his underwear, revealing his throbbing cock. He placed the tip at Paul’s entrance and slowly rubbed it up and down his crack.

“Oh please I need it!” Paul nearly screamed, thrusting his ass back against John’s dick.

John wanted to hold back more, but he knew he was just as desperate as Paul, so with that in mind, he pushed into Paul.

“Oh John!” Paul whined as he was stretched around John’s cock.

“You like that, slut? You like being stretched by my dick.” John growled as he grabbed Paul’s hair.

Paul whimpered and nodded, trying to hold himself together as John built up the speed of his thrusts.

John groaned as he started to slam into Paul, tugging at his hair and making Paul scream.

“Oh J-John... mHMm!” Paul moaned as John hit his prostate. Oh he was already so close. It felt so good to finally have a dick inside him.

“God... Mmfuck you’re tight. Oh I’m close Paulie. Gonna cum inside you.” John groaned as he pounded into Paul.

“Mm do it! Cum inside me... oh I n-need it!”

As soon as Paul moaned out those words, John realeased. He came inside Paul, moaning as he saw some drip out. Paul followed, nearly screaming as he released his hot semen all over the sheets.

“Oh fuck.” John mumbled, a bit light headed from his orgasm. He started to untie Paul’s wrists, looking down at the beauty who was lying on the bed, completely fucked out.

“God, you’re beautiful.” John mumbled, not even realizing he said it out loud.

“Thanks.”


	30. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Paul is tied up and John fucks him.
> 
> and also many other requests.

“Finally,” John thought.

Finally Paul was where he wanted him.

Writhing and squirming beneath him. Wrists tied together. Looking up at him with pleading eyes.

John had been thinking about this all day.

Paul had been a little slut in the studio today, wearing what must have been the tightest pants he owned. The pants hugged his thighs perfectly, making his bubble butt really pop. Every time Paul bent over, John was sure he let out an audible moan. John couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Once they got home from the studio John immediately slammed Paul against the wall, grinning at the way Paul gasped.

“John-”

“Shut it, princess. I don’t want to hear a word from you.”

Paul was confused, not understanding why John was so upset. Paul opened his mouth to object but John immediately cut him off with a rough kiss.

“Let’s go upstairs.” John growled into Paul’s lips.

Suddenly, Paul was tugged by his wrist up the stairs, whimpering at how hard of a grasp John had on him. John opened their bedroom door and threw Paul in, slamming the door behind him.

“You know better than to tease me in public!” John yelled, walking towards Paul.

“I-I didn’t me-”

“Shut up, you knew exactly what you were doing.”

In actuality, Paul didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew better than to talk back to John.

“I want you bent over the bed.” John said, voice low.

Paul shivered, and complied to John’s command. He knew exactly what was to come.

John groaned at the sight of Paul bending over for him. He loved the way Paul would do whatever he said. It made him feel so powerful.

John walked closer to Paul and rubbed his hands over his clothed ass. He gave Paul a light spank, wanting to hear how Paul sounded.

“O-oh John!” Paul squeaked when he was slapped.

“Uh uh, that’s sir to you, princess.”

Paul’s eyes widened.

So this is what’s happening

They rarely did this. Whatever this was. But Paul loved it. He loved how dominant John was. He loved the rough slaps he would be given. He loved the feeling of the restraints against his wrists. And most importantly, he loved the feeling of getting the life fucked out of him.

He loved it.

“Mm sorry, sir.” Paul whimpered.

“Hmm good boy.”

John gave Paul one more slap to his ass, and walked over to their closet. He opened it roughly and took out a box. Opening the box, he took two cloth restraints, and a red ball gag, and walked over to Paul. He quickly pulled down Paul’s pants, following by carefully strapping the gag around Paul’s head.

Paul whimpered in surprise as the red ball was pressed against his lips.

“Shh baby, open up for me. You know the drill.”

Paul opened his mouth and bit down on the gag, already feeling his mouth start to water.

John tightened the gag and placed a kiss on Paul’s head.

“Good boy.”

Paul always liked it when John called him a good boy. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

John trailed his hands down Paul’s body and down to his ass. He slowly spread his cheeks and licked his lips as Paul’s hole was revealed. All John could think about was how badly he wanted a taste of it. John slowly slid down to his knees so that he was face to face with Paul's tight hole. Without a hesitation he swiped his tongue over Paul’s hole, grinning as he heard Paul whimper through the gag. John continued to lick at Paul’s hole until he decided it was time to push through. He stretched Paul’s hole with his tongue, pushing past the rim. Paul whined and pushed back on John’s face as John slowly fucked his tongue in and out of Paul’s hole. Paul loved the feeling of John’s tongue inside him, he always felt so grateful when John would do this to him, because he knew it could only be pleasurable for him.

John slowly withdrew his tongue from Paul’s hole, marveling at how loose it already looked.

“Alright kitten.” John said, giving Paul’s ass a slap as he rose to his feet. “Let’s have some fun.”

As that was said, John grabbed the restraints and maneuvered Paul onto his back, pushing him further up the bed. Paul looked up at John with wide eyes as he watched him grab his wrists, holding them together above his head as he tied them. Paul whined and struggled against the restraints, suddenly getting the urge to touch himself.

“Patience baby,” John said as he pushed Paul’s knees together, wrapping the second restraint around them and tying them tightly together.

Paul looked up at John with questioning eyes, wondering why John had tied his knees together, but all his questions were answered when John pulled out his dick. Saliva dripped from Paul’s lips as he watched John grab the lube from the bedside table to lube up his dick. Paul loved John’s cock. He loved how big and thick it was, he loved the way it felt inside him, and he loved the way it tasted. He loved everything about it. Suddenly, John pushed Paul's knees up to his head. ‘Is he finally gonna do it?’ Paul thought, ‘is he finally gonna fuck me,”

All of Paul’s hopes were diminished when he felt John push his cock through his thighs.

“Mm baby.” John moaned as he started to thrust in and out of Paul’s thick thighs. “Your thighs are almost as good as your ass hole…”

Paul whined as he looked down at his thighs and saw the tip of John’s dick coming through the other side. God he wanted that inside him so bad, he could feel himself aching for it.

“Mmm!” Paul whined, writhing against the restraints. He really needed John inside him.

“What was that?” John said, slowing his thrusts. “Sorry, I can’t quite hear you. Could you speak up?”

Paul threw his head back in frustration and let out a sob. John was torturing him.

John watched Paul in satisfaction, loving how bad Paul needed him. But he was being a bit too needy for John’s liking, so he took Paul’s head in his hand and gave his face a slap. It wasn’t too hard, but hard enough to get the point across.

“You’ll get what you need eventually, slut. But you’ll have to stop being a baby about it.” John said between gritted teeth.

John didn’t want to admit it, but he felt himself get close to orgasm from only fucking Paul’s thighs. He thought now would be a good time to give Paul what he wanted, because the last thing he wanted was to cum from Paul’s thighs.

John slowly withdrew his dick from Paul’s wet thighs and moved down to Paul’s entrance, watching as it desperately clenched for him. John looked up at Paul for a moment and decided he wanted to hear Paul. He wanted to hear him cry. John lifted his arms up to Paul’s head and undid the gag, pulling it off of Paul’s head.

“Alright, now the only reason I did that is because I want to hear you beg for my cock. Alright?” John growled, pushing the tip of his cock against Paul’s hole.

“Mmm yes… sir.” Paul whimpered.

“Now how much do you want it.”

“Oh so much sir… I need your cock in me. Oh I n-need it to stretch me. I love it so much.” Paul whined, trying to spread his legs, but not being able to with his knees tied together.

John smirked when Paul tried to spread his legs, loving the way Paul tried to be a slut.

“Oh please… mmm sir.” Paul was now barely coherent, he sounded drunk on cock. He was cock drunk from lack of cock. “I need it- oh!”

John finally pushed in. He thrusted into Paul roughly, not waiting for Paul to get used to the size.

“Oh J-sir! Yes! S-so big.” Paul’s voice shook as John roughly pounded into him. 

John placed his hand on Paul’s chest as he picked up the pace, making Paul nearly scream as he hit his prostate.

“Ooh! Mmm sir! So good!” Paul squeaked.

“That’s it baby… mm squeal for me. Such a little slut for my cock.”

Paul felt himself getting close. He whined in dissatisfaction, not wanting to cum so soon.

“Oh sir! I’m close… mm- master.”

John’s eyes widened when he heard Paul use the title ‘master’. He never thought Paul would take it to that level.

“Oh fuck… shit Paul. You're too good.” John groaned as he slammed into Paul a few more times before he released inside him. Filling Paul up with his hot liquid.

“Oh John… fuck.” Paul whimpered as he felt John’s cum fill him up. The feeling alone sending him over the edge as well, spilling his own spunk all over his stomach.

Paul watched John pull out of him through hazy vision, a stream of cum flowing out of his hole. Paul closed his and buried his face in the bed, a smile forming on his face as he felt John kiss his cheek.

“You were so good, baby.” John said as he reached to untie Paul’s wrists.

Once Paul wrists were free, he pulled John close to his body, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Thank you.” Paul said into John’s neck.

“Mm I love you.”


	31. Peas or Carrots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Paul getting fucked rough from behind in his room while Jim and mike try to ask him things through his door (the door is locked) and Paul having to keep quite, but he’s not doing a very good job. Pretty please? 🙏

“Oh god…” Paul moaned.

He was bent over his bed with three of John’s fingers twisting inside him. Paul tried to stay quiet because he knew his brother and father were just downstairs, but he just couldn’t help it. John was too good.

“Mm, you like that, kitten?” John mumbled. “You like getting fucked with my fingers?”

Although Paul knew it was a rhetorical question, he nodded his head anyway.

Paul grinded his ass back on his fingers, needing to feel John hit his prostate.

“You’re a needy slut, aren’t you?” John said with a smirk, as he pulled his fingers out and slapped Paul’s ass, causing Paul to let out a squeak.

“Mm, John please…” Paul whimpered as he moved his ass from side to side, “I need your cock.”

John groaned as he watched Paul wiggle his ass.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

John grabbed his own cock and stroked it a few times, making sure it was thoroughly covered in lube. He then placed the tip of his cock at Paul’s entrance, biting his lip at the way Paul moaned.

“You ready, baby boy?” John growled.

“Mmm yes! Please…” Paul cried, rubbing his ass against John’s wet cock.

Finally, John decided to push in and quickly start to set a fast pace, not waiting for Paul to get used to the size.

“Oh… g-god John!” Paul whined as John pounded into him.

“Yeah, you like that?” John mumbled as he sent a slap to Paul’s ass.

Paul was about to moan a response when suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Paul shot his head up towards the door in panic and watched as the doorknob shook.

“Paul!”

It was Mike.

“J-John… s-stop… they’re go- AH!” Paul tried to whisper to John, but John wouldn’t stop. He continued to pound himself in and out of Paul. Paul bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“C’mon baby… respond to your brother.” John had a wicked as he brought a hand to Paul’s hair to tug on it.

“Y-Yes Mike?” Paul responded shakily.

“We’re having dinner soon, dad said for me to ask if you wanted peas or carrots,” Mike said from behind the door.

Paul actually took a moment to think about the question, before John slammed into his prostate, hard.

“AH..mm..” Paul let a moan slip but quickly bit down on his arm, hoping Mike somehow didn’t hear.

“Uh, Paul? Are you okay?”

Paul cursed under his breath.

“Yes…”

Paul was trying so hard. He had wished John would just stop, but he knew that once ‘the great John Lennon’ had got going, there was no stopping him.

“What’s taking so long, Mike?”

Paul heard another voice coming from behind the door. Oh god no. Not his father.

Paul started to slap John’s arm, signaling him to at least slow down, but that only made John more fired up. He pushed Paul down on the bed so his face was against the mattress.

“Paul, peas or carrots. It’s a simple question.” Jim stated, sounding a bit fed up.

“I’m almost there baby,” John said, thrusting as deep as he could inside Paul. “But you better answer their question.”

“Mm… Both! Oh god… uh- both is fine!” Paul stuttered out, taking a deep breath through his nose as he felt John bury his throbbing cock inside him, and release his hot cum into his ass.

“Mmm! John…” Paul moaned at the feeling of being filled.

“Both?” Jim repeated.

John brought his hand down to Paul’s desperate dick and gave it a few strokes before Paul released.

“Oh! Mm,” Paul gasped as he came. Biting his lip and closing his eyes as the amazing feeling of pleasure washed over him.

“Paul?!”

Paul suddenly pulled out of that feeling, remembering who was behind that closed door.

“Oh- uh yes both dad…” He replied, cringing.

“Lord…” He heard his dad say under his breath before walking away.

There was a moment of silence before Paul heard John chuckle from behind him.

“What the fuck, John!” Paul said as he turned around to face John. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I wanted fuck you.”


	32. A Beautiful Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi - not sure if your still taking requests for your mclennon one shots but if you are, could you plesae write some lazy bathtub sex? starting with them making out and john slowly fingering paul underwater for a really long time with paul fucking himself on john's fingers until he begs for it. then john finally fucks him slowly in the water and cums inside him? love your writing!

“You coming in?” Paul said quietly, looking up at John with wide eyes as he sat in the tub of bubbly water.

John looked down at Paul with tired eyes and chuckled. Paul looked adorable sitting in the tub like that, lightly splashing the water with his hands as if motioning John to dip in the warm water.

“Of course,” John replied, taking off his clothes in the process.

They had been playing all night and a warm bath was just what they needed.

John stripped off the last of his clothes and began to enter the tub. Paul giggled as he watched John try to maneuver around him in the water, smiling as John nearly fell over.

“How about you stop laughin’ at me and help me out,” John said, hiding his smile. “Move your pretty little ass, why don’t you?”

Paul giggled one last time and scooted over so John had enough room to sit in front of him.

“Thank you,” John said and slowly emerged himself the rest of the way in the water.

As soon as John was in the tub, Paul immediately scooted close to him. He put his arms around John’s shoulders and went in for a kiss. John chuckled as he felt Paul place his lips onto his and wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist. John slipped his tongue into Paul’s mouth, causing Paul to let out a whine. John trailed his hands down Paul’s waist and towards Paul’s bum, where he spread his ass cheeks.

“Mmm…” Paul whined as he felt John's large hands spreading him.

Paul squirmed as John’s fingers brushed over Paul’s hole, clenching as John circled the rim.

“Hng… put it in, Johnny,” Paul whined, breaking the kiss as he tried to grind down on John’s fingers.

John smiled at Paul’s eagerness and ease one finger into Paul.

“Oh yes, John.” Paul whimpered, biting his lip.

John slowly started to thrust his finger in and out of Paul, loving the way Paul lightly bounced himself on John’s finger.

John added another finger and watched as Paul scrunched his nose at the sensation. He looked absolutely beautiful, John couldn’t take his eyes off of Paul.

“God, you’re beautiful.” John decided to voice his thoughts, looking down at Paul’s blissed-out face.

All Paul could do was whine in response, quickening the speed of his bounces. The water was now splashing out of the tub as Paul fucked himself on John’s fingers, but they couldn’t care less.

“Mm, I need you, John…” Paul whined as he moved up into John’s lap. “I need your cock… please.”

“Mmm so needy you are…” John mumbled lazily, slowly pulling his fingers out of Paul and giving him a loving kiss on his plump lips. “I wanna hear you beg with your pretty voice.”

Paul whined and rubbed his ass against John’s dick beneath the water.

“Oh please, Johnny… I need you to fuck me, right in this tub. I need your big cock in my ass… please.”

“Mmm alright, kitten.” John agreed quietly, grabbing ahold of Paul’s waist so he could guide his cock to his entrance.

John slowly lowered Paul onto his cock, watching Paul’s face as he was gradually stretched by John’s cock.

“Oh John…” Paul whined, getting used to John’s size.

John keeps Paul in place at the base of his cock for a while until letting him back up, letting Paul slowly fuck himself on John’s dick.

“Mmm fuck… that’s it, baby boy.” John groaned.

He started to meet Paul’s bounces with his own thrusts, managing to hit Paul’s prostate.

“Oh, John… mm fuck me…” Paul moaned as his sweet spot was hit.

He clenched around John’s cock as he felt it throb inside him. Paul knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

John sped up his thrusts as he gripped Paul’s waist, using his own strength to lift Paul up and down his cock.

“Mm fuck you feel so good, Paulie… I’m close.”

At this point, nearly half of the water had spilled out of the tub, but the two lovers were far too indulged in their own pleasure to notice the mess they were creating.

“Mm, Johnny!” Paul squeaked, “I’m about to- oh!”

Paul moaned as he released, watching as his own cum mixed with the water beneath him.

It didn’t take long for John to cum as well, grunting as he buried himself inside Paul. He loved the way Paul whimpered and clenched around him as he released his semen deep into his ass. He loved everything about Paul.

“Oh god, John…” Paul breathed out as he let his head fall onto John’s chest.

John kissed the top of Paul’s head and looked around the bathroom. Chuckling as he saw the mess they made.

“We’re gonna need to get some extra towels,” John said with a laugh.


	33. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Virgin Paul

Paul wasn’t going to lie, he was nervous. He knew it was going to hurt but he wanted it so bad. He needed to finally take John. He had been thinking about this for some time and he knew John had been too, catching him staring and touching his ass more than usual. Paul didn’t quite know how he felt about taking something up the ass, but he knew other queers enjoyed it so he thought there must be something to like. He also knew it probably didn’t help that he was a complete virgin. He hadn’t even fucked a bird. Not that he wanted to, but he knew that John had, which was probably a good thing. At least he knew what he was doing.

John pressed Paul into the bed as the two made out. Paul let out a quiet whimper when he felt John’s tongue enter his mouth.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” John asked as he broke the kiss.

Paul thought for a moment, nearly second-guessing himself before quickly knocking the thought from his head with a “Yes.”

“Okay then let’s get to it,” John said with a slight smirk as he pulled off his shirt.

Paul bit his lip as he watched John.

‘God, he’s hot.’ Paul thought.

John threw his shirt on the ground and went back to kissing Paul, slowly starting to maneuver his hands underneath Paul’s shirt. Paul let out a needy whine when he felt John’s fingers brush over his nipples, discreetly arching his back into the touch. 

“Let’s get this off of you.” John chuckled a bit as he pulled Paul’s shirt over his head.

He balled up Paul’s shirt in his hand and threw it on the ground beside his own, he then went to the pocket of his jeans to pull out a bottle of lube. Paul stared at the bottle with wide eyes, accidentally sending John the wrong message.

“Are you sure you’re totally fine with this Paul? You seem a bit on edge.” John questioned with a concerned tone.

“Uh- I’m fine… I’m just worried that it’ll hurt.” Paul replied quietly.

“Oh, baby… I would never hurt you. I’ll make sure to prep you until you’re completely comfortable.”

John's voice was soothing and it calmed Paul down. He felt much better.

“Thank you.” Paul smiled up at John.

“Alright, you wanna take those dreadful trousers off.” John chuckled, tugging at the material of Paul’s pants.

“Hey! Don’t call my trousers dreadful.” Paul pouted, hitting John’s hand away.

“Don’t worry, Paulie. They’re only dreadful because they’re keeping me from seeing that beautiful ass.”

John moved his hand under Paul’s body and gave his ass a quick squeeze.

“Fine,” Paul said, trying to cover his blush as he sat up and pulled his pants down.

John helped Paul pull his pants over his feet and threw them down to the floor with the rest of his clothes. Once the pants were off, John immediately flipped Paul onto his stomach, causing him to let out a surprised gasp at John’s strength.

“God, you have a beautiful bum,” John said, massaging Paul’s cheeks through the material of his underwear. Paul groaned and bucked his ass up into John’s hands, causing John to let out a chuckle at the movement.

“You’re a little desperate, hm?” John teased.

“N-No…”

John smiled and pulled down Paul’s underwear, licking his lips as his ass was revealed. John immediately went to spread Paul’s cheeks, which caused Paul to whimper. Paul felt so exposed. He knew John was staring at him. Staring at a part of his body that was so private, only John got to see it. Suddenly, Paul felt John’s finger begin to circle his entrance. It was cold and wet from the lube, and Paul felt himself clench at the feeling.

“I’m gonna put a finger in now, okay?” John said as a warning.

Paul nodded and closed his eyes.

John slowly started to push a finger in, being very careful to not go too fast. Paul let out a whine at the feeling of his ass being invaded. It was such a foreign feeling.

“How’s that?” John asked.

“It’s… uh… strange. Mm maybe move it a bit.” Paul stuttered.

John nodded his head as if Paul could see him and started to move his finger. He went a bit deeper and decided to curl his finger a bit, stopping when he felt a small bump.

“Oh- gosh!” Paul moaned, “Wh- do that again.”

“That feels good, baby?” John asked as he curled his finger in the same way.

“Oh- mmh yes!” Paul moaned again, this time pushing his ass further up John's fingers. “Maybe… add a second one.”

John slowly started to pull out and add a second finger, watching ass Paul’s hole spread around the two fingers. Paul whimpered at the feeling, but quickly let out a moan when John brushed over his prostate once again. It felt so good. No wonder queers do this.

“Oh fuck John… I- I think I’m ready.” Paul moaned. He needed John’s cock.

“A-are you sure? We haven’t been doing this that lo-”

“Yes! Mm, I need your… dick…” Paul paused, biting his lip at how dirty he sounded.

“Holy fuck.” John said, not expecting Paul to enjoy this so much, but he didn’t argue.

John grabbed the bottle of lube once again, pulled down his pants, and coated his dick in the substance. God, he was excited to get inside Paul.

As he was lubing up his dick, he heard Paul shift on the bed. He tilted his head up to look at Paul. He was now on his back.

“I want to face you while you fuck me,” Paul said in the most innocent tone. John didn’t think he could get any more turned on.

“Shit.”

John crawled his way back to Paul and hovered himself over him, slotting himself between Paul’s legs. He looked down at Paul and placed a kiss on his plump lips.

“Are you ready?” John said lining his dick up with Paul’s entrance.

“How many times have you said that?” Paul said jokingly. John was glad to see that Paul was more relaxed.

“I just want to make sure.”

“Just put your dick in me.”

John chuckled and slowly started to sink into Paul. God Paul was tight, he felt so good.”

“Mmm…” Paul whined as he was stretched more than ever. He felt so full and John hadn’t even bottomed out yet.

John continued to push in until he couldn’t anymore. Once he bottomed out he stayed still for a minute, letting Paul adjust to his size.

“How is it?” John asked, breaking the silence.

“Mm… full. I feel full. You’re big.” Paul replied, his voice shaky.

“Okay well, just tell me when you want me to move.”

Paul sat still for a moment, looking up at John with wide eyes, then down at where him and John were connected. He was stretched so wide. It made Paul hot.

“You can move,” Paul said with a bit of confidence.

John nodded and slowly started to pull out. Once he was halfway out he thrusted back in, causing Paul to let out a cry.

“Mm… John.” Paul cried in pain and pleasure.

John continued his slow rhythm, loving the small whines and whimpers that came from Paul’s pretty lips. Suddenly, those whines and whimpers turned into a loud moan.

“Oh god, John!” Paul moaned as John hit his prostate. “Right there!”

John repeated his movement, hitting Paul’s prostate once again.

“Oh, John! F-Faster!”

John raised his eyebrows in surprise and sped up his thrusts, all while watching Paul’s beautiful face contort in pleasure.

“Mm… yes! It feels so good! Mm, you’re so big!” Paul nearly screamed.

“Oh fuck baby… you sound so hot.” John groaned, hitting Paul’s prostate nearly every time. “You’re so fucking tight around my dick… I might cum right now.”

Paul moaned at John’s words, feeling nearly every vain of John’s dick massaging his insides.

“Oh fuck me, Johnny! Fuck me hard!” Paul squeaked, as John slammed into him.

“Fuck Paul… I’m- I’m about to-” John warned, reaching between to grab Paul’s dick. “Where do you want me to cum?”

Paul whined as John pumped his dick, barely being able to respond to John’s question.

“Mm… inside me! Cum inside me Johnny!”

That was enough for John to be set over the edge. He released his cum inside Paul with a groan, feeling Paul cum at the same time. John collapsed on top of Paul, his cock softening inside him.

“Oh my… fuck.” John said, completely out of breath.

He turned his head to look at Paul, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“That was a-amazing. I’m so glad we did that, John…”

“Me too…”


	34. Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: omg plEASE DO NEEDY BOTTOM MCBEARDY

Paul knew he had messed up as soon as the words left his mouth. He wished that he could take them back, but at the same time, he didn’t. He would never admit it, but he liked where it had gotten him. A lot.

They were in the studio working on the Let It Be album when it happened. It had been a long day and everyone had packed up and left, leaving John and Paul alone. The tension was thick, they both could feel it. It had been weeks, possibly months since they had last “interacted” in that way, and Paul knew that they both wanted the same thing.

“Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could add a little riff in between this section,” Paul suggested. He grabbed his guitar off the ground and started fiddling with it. “Maybe something like this.”

John scoffed and shook his head, leaving Paul to furrow his eyebrows at his reaction.

“What?” Paul said, raising his voice a bit.

“That would sound like shit.”

Paul's face quickly went red with anger. He hated the way John was acting like he owned the whole fucking world lately. He wanted to get the old John back. The John that didn’t think everything that came out of Paul’s mouth was utter nonsense.

“What the fuck is up with you lately?” Paul said, not holding himself back.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, what the fuck is up with you? Why have you been such a piece of shit lately? You act like you’re so much better than me and it’s pissing me off.”

“I could say the same about you,” John stated simply.

“What do you mean?” Paul shot back.

“I mean that you’ve been a little bitch for the last couple of weeks. Talking back to me like you have the right to.”

“I do have the right to.” Uh oh.  
“Oh do you now?” John chuckled. It was a dark chuckle. The kind of chuckle that Paul would hear back when John would fuck him for being a ‘brat’.

Oh.  
“It’s a bit of coincidence, y’know.” John continued.

“What is?”

“Oh just that ever since I’ve stopped giving you dick you’ve been a lot more bitchy.”

Paul’s face went red. He wasn’t expecting that.

“I can tell you want me, Paul,” John said, taking off the jacket that he had been wearing for the past hour. “You think you’re hiding it well under that oh so manly beard of yours, but really, it just makes it much more obvious,” John paused, “It’s pathetic.”

Paul’s heart started to race. He knew John was right, and it hurt him to admit it. He did want John. He wanted him so bad.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Paul stuttered.

“Oh drop the act, princess. You may as well just bend over for me now.”

Paul let out a whimper, squirming in his chair at the thought of bending over for John. He flicked his eyes down to the obvious bulge in John’s jeans and bit his lip. He wanted him in his mouth.

“Don’t be shy, baby. Take it in your mouth if you want. I’m not stopping you.”

It was like John could read his mind.

Paul closed his eyes as he got out of his chair and kneeled down on the floor in front of John. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment and arousal, something he never thought he’d feel at the same time. Paul opened his eyes and looked down at John’s crotch, watching as John slowly spread his legs.

“Go on, kitten.”

Kitten. That was something Paul hadn’t heard in a while, but god did it ever turn him on.

Paul brought his hand to John’s zipper, slowly dragging it down until his underwear was revealed. He pulled John’s pants the rest of the way down and took in the sight of his clothed dick. He brought his lips to the fabric and sucked lightly on John’s erection through his underwear. The feeling of John’s length so close to being inside him made him shiver.

Paul pulled himself off of John’s hardness, looking at the damp spot he made on the fabric where the tip of John’s would be. He hesitantly took his hands and rested his fingertips on the waistband of John’s boxers and slowly pulled them down. Paul watched in awe as John’s dick was revealed, hard and thick in front of his face. Every memory of it being inside him came flooding back, reminding him how bad he really did want it.

“Come on now, I want to feel your lips on me again.”

Paul nodded and wrapped his lips around the tip of John’s dick, cheekily pressing his tongue to the slit of it. He moaned at the faint taste of pre-cum that painted his tongue. Paul savored that taste as he slowly started to bob his head up and down John’s length, looking up at John through his thick eyelashes.

“Fuck that’s good, baby. Still such a cockslut for me.” John groaned as he wrapped his hand in Paul’s hair, tugging on it lightly in a successful attempt to make Paul moan.

Paul whined around the cock in his mouth when he felt John tug on his hair. He had always liked it when John was rough with him.

“Mmh,” John moaned as he thrust his hips forward, sending his cock to the back of Paul’s throat. Paul gagged at the force but quickly opened his throat up to take John’s cock.

“That’s right baby, take it down your throat. God, such a whore. My whore.”

John held Paul’s head by his hair and thrust down his throat, marveling in the feeling of Paul’s throat closing around his shaft. It made him think of how tight Paul’s ass is. How he would clench around him when he fucked him, and all the pretty noises he would make. The thought alone almost made John come right then.

John roughly yanked Paul off his dick, watching as a long string of saliva connected Paul’s lips to his cock.

“I want you bent over that chair for me,” John ordered.

Paul nodded and made his way over to the chair. He grabbed ahold of it and bent over, making sure his ass was facing John.

“Pants off.”

Paul bit his lip and shimmied his pants and underwear down, revealing his bare ass to John.

“Good boy,” John said quietly.

Paul blushed at that and wiggled his ass in John’s direction, hoping to reveal a bit of his hole to John. Paul could tell by the grunt from John that he had succeeded.

“I need you to suck on these. Need to get you stretched. You haven’t been used in a good while.”

John held his fingers up to Paul’s mouth, smirking at the way Paul gasped when John pressed up behind him.

Paul took John’s fingers in his mouth, moaning around them as he felt John’s dick press against his ass. He grinded back on John’s dick, loving the sensation of his hole being teased. He wanted John inside him so bad.

“God, look at you. Wiggling your little ass back on my dick. You want it inside you so much don’t you, kitten.”

Paul nodded frantically, John’s fingers still in his mouth.

John laughed at Paul’s eagerness and quickly pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He brought his hand down to Paul’s ass, spreading his cheeks a bit to give him full sight of his pink hole. He circled Paul’s hole with one of his fingers, watching with hunger as it clenched around nothing. John slowly pressed one finger into his hole, nearly groaning himself at how tight Paul felt.

“God you’re so tight, baby. It’s like you’re a virgin again.”

Paul moaned at the feeling of being stretched again. He forgot how much he had missed it. John quickly added a second finger in, scissoring them in and out of Paul.

“Do you remember that, Paulie? Do you remember when you were a virgin?” John asked, focused on the sight of Paul’s hole opening up for him again. “Remember when I took that from you? And turned you into a little cockslut. God, you’re just as right now as you were back then.”

John slipped his fingers out of Paul’s hole and lined his dick up with it.

“Do you want this, Paul?” John asked.

“Yes! Oh god please, I need it.” Paul whined. He was so desperate.

John smiled and pushed in, bottoming out in no time. Paul moaned as he was stretched like never before. The feeling of a dick inside him again felt like he was coming back to life.

“Fuck you’re so tight Paul, you have no idea.”

John slowly pulled out a roughly thrust back in, causing Paul to let out a squeak.

“Fuck yeah, kitten. Squeak for me,” John repeated the thrust, “Even with that beard you still sound like a slut on my dick. Fuck, always loved the noises you make.”

John started to quicken the pace, nearly pounding into Paul. John looked down to the back of Paul's head, watching as his long hair bounced with each thrust. The sight gave him the idea to grab a hold of Paul’s hair. John grabbed Paul’s locks tightly, roughly pulling his head back.

“Oh, g-god John!” Paul screamed as his hair was pulled. “Mm! So good! So big!”

“That’s right, princess. Scream for me.”

John rigged on Paul’s hair as he pounded him harder, feeling his release begin to creep up on him. He took his free hand and slapped Paul’s ass hard, causing him to let out another one of his squeaks.

“Mm d-daddy! Oh, fuck!”

John’s eyes widened when he heard Paul call him daddy, nearly making him come right then and there. It spurred him on to fuck Paul harder, he wanted to make it so he couldn’t walk tomorrow.

“Say that again,” John commanded, reaching around to wrap his hand around Paul’s dick.

“Ah! D-Daddy! Mm, I’m g-gonna come!”

John groaned and started to pump Paul’s dick as he wrecked Paul’s ass, feeling the need for Paul to come before he did.

“Cum for me, baby,” John growled, and as if on command, Paul came.

“Mm fuck!”

Paul released on the chair, shaking as he was still being pounded relentlessly. John chased his orgasm until he finally caught it and filled Paul up with his warm semen. Paul whimpered at the feeling of being filled to the brim and rested his forehead on the backrest of the chair.

“Fuck Paul, I missed this,” John said, emotion apparent in his voice. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Paul’s head.

“Me too.”


End file.
